


A PokeMaster's Birthday Treat

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Harems, Marriage, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Ash Ketchum had long since made his dreams of becoming a master come true and settled down in Pallet Town running a Pokemon Gym with Misty, his wife. Only, that wasn't his only wife, at least as far as the rest of the world knows. He's secretly married to May, Dawn, and Serena as well, all four women love their husband dearly and are planning a very special Birthday present for the week of his birthday.The catch is each wife gets him solo on certain days of the week leading up to Friday, starting with Misty.And Ash is none the wiser as he falls into traps of seduction by his very horny young wives, all of whom crave some personal one-on-one time with him.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Cerulean Birthday Surprise (Misty x Ash)

  
  
  
  


**A Pokemaster's Birthday Treat**

**Pokemon**

**For Anon**

  
  


**Chapter One- Cerulean Blue Birthday Surprise (Misty x Ash)**

********

Somewhere in Pallet Town…

Creeping quietly to one of the nearest rooms inside of the lavish yet modest two-story house was a lovely redheaded girl that had long since blossomed into a woman. Her orange hair flowed down her shoulders in a semi-curled mane with a flower at the top sticking out of her hair, she had on a light blue tube top holding back her modest pair of C-cup breasts and a tight pair of cerulean blue spats covering her womanly lady parts. She had a wide pair of hips and a slender curvy waist with slender creamy-skinned legs having a pair of ladies sandals on her feet. 

“Okay, he should be busy taking care of Pikachu and the others down at the gym. Perfect time for a private get together.” She whispered to herself and snuck into the house quietly making her way up to the shared master bedroom above.

Once she opened the door her cerulean blue eyes came across the sight of the other three women in her husband’s life; Serena, Dawn, and May. Each young woman was in their prime and wearing more womanly clothing seeing as their bodies filled out into near-perfect shapes. Serena had a fairly curvy frame with hourglass proportions, her long strawberry blonde hair trailed beautifully down to her hip bone, she wore a red skirt over her bottom and a tight-dark shirt over her top. Next to May of course she was the second biggest in terms of bust size, being at plump pair of D-cup sized breasts. Dawn took a cue from her mother’s fashion choice and wore a simple pair of ladies jeans over her legs with bodacious wide hips, out of all the girls there she had the fullest most bodacious ass. Over her top was a tight white long-sleeve shirt holding back her modest C-cup sized titties nicely with a pink apron covering her front and no hat on her head. Her hair remained the same as ever.

And lastly, was May, who had all the figure and proportion of her mother and maintained the look of a sporty Trainer with the biggest tits of the bunch. Her DD-cups made her the envy out of all the girls despite her modest nature, she wore her usual dark spats over her lower body, a tight red-sport jacket over her top and a Pokeball belt around her waist being held at an angle. Her hair was styled the same save for a long overhead ponytail coming out the top of her bandana. She greeted Misty, who had just entered the room, with a bright smile as cleared her throat to speak.

“Okay, he’s taking Pikachu a bath, that should keep him busy for a while. Let’s get planning on what we need to do for Ash with his birthday coming up next week, ladies.” She began with her voice still slightly high-pitched and feminine despite being her early twenties like the rest.

“Alright then, I think we should make it really special, and not like the honeymoon where we all had at him, at the same time, right?” 

Everyone nodded, especially Misty, who had then looked to Dawn and May as one of them spoke next.

“I mean, we all knew him for a really long time, but who gets the first turn on Monday?” May asked curiously and Misty now wore a proud grin on her face. She stepped forward and preened with a hand on her chest as though stepping up on a supermodel’s stage.

“Obviously it should be me, I’ve known him from the beginning. We crashed into each other when he was running from a horde of Sparrows, then later again it was Team Rocket which led to him using my bike! Ggrrh, he still never paid me back for that….anyway what I’m saying is it's only fair I get to go first. Everyone else can have each day of the rest of the week with Friday being our ‘Group Attack’ on him.” Misty offered and though reluctant the other girls agreed.

“That’s fine by me, hehehe. Sounds like you really want our husband as just yours for Monday, Misty. We’re good to take care of him the following days obviously in our own ways making it each one special for each of us.” Serena added making Misty glow with a blushing smile. 

“Thank you all. If only you three would come out and say that you’re married to Ash Ketchum too. I hate that I’m the only one he’s publicly married to, as far as the rest of the world is concerned.” Misty added receiving only shrugs of indifference from the other girls.

“That’s fine, Misty, You deserve it for having put up with Ash as long as you did, besides even if Polygamous marriage were legal I doubt we wouldn’t get strange looks from other people forever. Not that I care though.” May added and Dawn nodded in agreement.

“Yeah! What matters most is that we’re a team, a team of wives lovingly married to Pallet Town’s Legendary Gym Leader Ash Ketchum. So what say we come up with a plan on how Misty’s personal honeymoon with him should go, fellow Misses Ketchums?” Dawn suggested making all four girls nod and huddle together ready to discuss how best for Misty to lure him in and ‘attack’ him.

‘Ooooh, this is going to be good.~’ Misty thought feeling giddy at the thought of what came out of each girl’s mouths until eventually their meeting dispersed wishing Misty the best of luck and giving her a thumbs-up for a good time. As they left to attend to their own professional/personal matters each wife started to come up with their own personal honeymoon ideas for the appointed days that’d follow.

Dawn blushed brightly when thinking about hers and wiggled her cute hips left and right in excitement while holding her face. May had the same kind of look on hers yet appeared determined and full of energy, as much as she loved Ash she knew she had to be patient for what was to follow. Serena clenched her chest with eyes closed thinking how best to lure her husband into that one most sacred place they met when they were kids. She knew it was appropriate as well as special, Ash would recognize immediately and she was determined to give him the time of his life when that came. Hopefully with a child on the way as a bonus.

‘Oooh Ash, here we come!’ They all thought in unison despite them being in different places all at once around the compound that was their home.

******

Monday of the following week(Misty Ketchum’s Honeymoon Turn)

  
  


******

Waking up that morning Ash Ketchum followed up with the usual routine for his daily regimen. He was after all a husband of four and a proud Gym Leader of Pallet Town, not to mention a renowned Pokemon Master of many Pokemon currently housed in his Gymnasium just outside the house. Getting up and out of bed he made his way onto the front porch wearing a simple black T-shirt over his nicely toned adult-sized chest, he also wore a pair of simple jeans over his legs with only a pair of socks and shoes on as he ventured out to train with his Pokemon. Sighing to himself peacefully he looked to his shoulder noticing Pikachu wasn’t at his side like usual, then he remembered that he was inside of the Ranch Gymnasium resting with everybody else. The Pokemon liked to play with each other a lot when they’re not battling or training. 

“Time to go take care of business, I wonder where Misty and the others are though. Haven’t seen them this morning, maybe they’re out shopping for the usual stuff?” Ahsh questioned himself as he started walking towards the Gym.

Making his way there he came close to the built-in pool next to it that was often used for relaxation between his wives and himself. He paused mid-step when noticing something on the ground next to him, his almond eyes blinked twice in stupor when seeing what looked to be an article of clothing on the floor. Taking a close look at it Ash realized with a hard blush on his face that was a woman’s pair of dark blue spats designed for swimming. He stood there letting the wind pass him by silently in awkwardness just before bending down to pick it up into his hands. Clutching it closely he knew it to be his wife Misty’s, it was part of her classic swimming attire she wore on her body when swimming with her Pokemon during training or just for fun. His nostrils could pick up the faint oceanic scent of her on the damp fabric and Ash slowly brought it up to his face checking his sides real quick before sighing in relief to himself. 

‘Well, no one is around, right?’ He thought to himself, seeing that he was indeed all alone outside by the pool. He brought the piece of cloth up to his face closing his eyes as he took a hard whiff of it smelling his wife’s scent coming off the spats with a pleasant shudder. Ash then smothered it into his face a bit getting all of Misty’s smell into his nostrils and shaking pleasantly because of it as he held it there for a good couple of minutes before pulling it off. 

“Mmnnghh, oh yeah. That’s the stuff. I know I hate having this habit of mine, but sometimes it’s just really nice to smell their clothes. Especially Misty’s, this is hers alright, but I wonder what’s it doing way out here to begin with.’ He said to himself in thought then caught something in front of his eyes making them go wide in mild surprise once he saw it. 

Just ahead of him was another article of clothing a few paces from the swimming pool in front of him. Ash’s jaw went slack when he noticed there was more than now lining a clear path along the way to the pool. Walking up to them he saw that they were all Misty’s clothes from her swim shoes, to the top piece of her swimsuit, to her very panties which were pink and Starmie-patterned hanging off the ledge leading into the cool blue waters. He was honestly puzzled and assumed Misty must be skinny dipping right at this moment, but he saw nothing in the water at all and simply went about picking up each article of clothing from the ground before they could get really dirty. Blushing hotly a bit Ash managed to pull every last article of clothing into his arms wondering just how or why they were out here if Misty was not. 

“Why are these all over the place anyway? Was Misty doing laundry and somehow dropped all of these off over here as she walked by?” Ash questioned himself as she stood over the ledge leading into the pool. He held the Starmie-themed panties in one hand and brought it up to his face feeling the need to sniff them after getting an erection from sniffing her spats. There was always something about his wives’ scents that made him aroused like nothing else, he looked around checking the area again to see if anyone would be watching him and thankfully no one was around still letting Ash bring them up to his face to get himself a hard sniff of Misty’s panties. 

*Sniiiiifffffff!*

“Mmmnnhh! Oh yeah, that’s the stuff and that’s definitely Misty all right, even still smells like it just came right off of her, hehehe.” He chuckled like a doofus unaware that a female-shaped shadow nearby was creeping up on him. His pants were still sporting a hard erection telling him that he was no extremely horny despite seeming being out here all alone. but why is all this out here anyway?” He asked himself just now noticing the tentpole erection his pants were showing him telling the man that he was as horny as can be after sniffing his wife’s undergarments. 

‘Oh ho ho, sniffing my undies, eh honey? You’re such a dirty little boy.~’ The shadow thought to herself with a mischievous smile on her face as she stealthily approached her husband from behind thanking the stars he was oblivious when indulging in his bad habit. She always saw him sniffing their panties whenever each wife left them around the house on purpose for funsies. 

Misty Ketchum crept up behind an unsuspecting Ash as he was just about to sniff her panties yet again feeling invigorated when doing so. This put a stark blush on her face as she placed her hands behind his shoulder blades preparing to muster all the force in her body. Ash took another hard whiff of the girl’s underwear and shuddered blissfully dropping her clothing onto the ground beside him when he suddenly felt two hands touching his backside.

“Huh?”

*Splash!*

He was pushed into the pool before him with a wide splash while Misty remained standing tall on the ledge looking over her husband flailing about comically in the waters. She chuckled feverishly to herself with a smile watching him as he slowly regained his balance, then she stepped into the pool and sum gracefully over to Ash and nudging him over to be seated on the stone basin underwater nearby. He quickly wiped his eyes clean and felt his body pressing into the stone basin seating of the pool with a female presence standing up over him with hands on her hips. He looked up with clear eyes to see his beautiful redheaded mermaid of a wife Misty Ketchum standing over him wearing a playful smile while remaining naked as the day she was born. 

Ash blushed up a storm even though he was used to seeing his women in the nude quite often, it played with his fantasies of having all his female friends and partners strut around the camp naked for his own personal delight. Misty had a lithe girly figure despite being around his age, her tits were a modest full set of C cups that were perky and soft-looking to the touch. Her hips weren’t as wide as others but she made up for it with a bubble butt wide ass perfect for grabbing and squeezing. Down between her legs there was a small flaxen tuft of orange fur directly below her navel, her pussy looked puckered and tight as always giving the impression she was as much a virgin as a Pure Angel. Misty was tight downstairs, as he learned, and the girl certainly did not lack for ferocity when it came to lovemaking. She lorded over him with a sultry smile before bending down at her kneecaps with her face directly above his, Misty brushed a strand of wet dark hair from his face and giggled waiting for her husband’s reaction to her prank. 

“M-Misty? H-honey what’s the big idea?” He asked with a pouty face until the girl pushed her left foot out into his chest forcing him back onto another stone basin of the pool that it was built with. Ash remained in his drenched clothing eyeballing his naked wife until she swung herself over to straddle his waist.

His heart honestly leaped into his chest when feeling her naked wet frame push up against his body, Misty straddled his lap and ran her cool gentle hands along his cheeks lovingly with a sly smile on her face and an alluring gaze in her aquamarine eyes.

“Ash.~ It’s just me and you today, it’s our time to be alone together without anybody else.” She began in a sultry whisper and piercing romantic gaze that made Ash squirm in his ‘seating’ as she straddled his body. 

“Misty...Honey what is this abou-mmm!” Ash was silenced before he could have a chance to speak. Misty had pressed a finger to his lips shushing him with a firm yet alluring stare that made his heart stop. Seeing this beautiful Aqua angel give him the usual frowny face , while often cute, made Ash feel something else for her at this moment.

Misty often wore the pants in their relationship rarely letting him do something without hearsay, especially when it was foolish, but always guiding him in the right direction as a loving couple. While she can be a spitfire at times she was also very full soulful with her hard resolve and genuine love for Ash Ketchum. Always had been too, ever since he trashed her bicycle by accident. The husband Gym Leader said nothing else and simply smirked allowing his spitfire redheaded wife to take the lead. And she did so by flinging her arms around his neck pulling her tits up closely to his face until Misty leaned down at an angle to wrap her lips around Ash’s mouth. She closed her eyes and began gingerly kissing him with a smile.

“Mmmhmmm.~” Misty hummed into his lips with eyes closed working hers around his mouth until it leads to a heated make out engagement with the husband and wife hungrily swapping spit.

Ash closed his eyes as well and held his hands around Misty’s body gripping her waist and pulling her closely while she exerted dominance into their lip lock. She was kissing more strongly, sucking harder on his lips to the point he opened up his eyes in surprise at her. The girl was absolutely getting aggressive and held her husband’s face into her hands while pressing herself onto his lips gorging herself on it like there was no tomorrow.

“Mmmm! Hmmmm! *Aaahhh!* Aahm!~” She hummed again between kisses. Tongues openly rolled about between the two of them with Misty becoming dominant, much to Ash’s liking.

‘Holy cow, she’s really firing on all cylinders today. I mean, what’s with the change? Misty has always been aggressive but now she full-on has me on a leash.’ Ash wondered not at all hating the new more dominant version of his soulful wife raping him. He closed his eyes and kissed back just as fiercely with Misty suddenly moving her hands over to his arms pinning his wrists to the surface of the pool’s flat bayside surface essentially telling him ``No, I’m in control now.’

This made his erection sprung up fast inside of his pants making it even more uncomfortable to wear his drenched clothing while in the pool. Ash barely noticed it however since tasting Ash’s eager tongue pushing down his throat made his mind melt with pleasure. She had her ring still on her finger, just as he did, and the two of them interlocked digits while Misty started grinding up along Ash’s body underneath the water igniting the passion-fueled morning they’d have to themselves.

“Mmhhmm!~ Hmmm! *Pulls mouth off* Ahhh, Ash. Clothes off now!” She barked with a mistified look of elation on her face as she pulled back off of him still naked with nipples now fully erect.

Ash’s jaw slacked a bit when seeing them like that and he obeyed his rising urges by standing up in the stone benching of the waters to shrug off his soaked shirt. It came off revealing his moderately toned chest making Misty blush with a smile, Ash quickly undid his pants underneath the water and let them drift off exposing his Pokeball patterned boxers holding back his massive length. Misty floated in the waters watching with an excitable face, no matter how many times she’d seen her husband’s dick, she never got tired of it and it always left her sore in the morning. Ash hooked his thumbs around the waistband letting them slide off revealing his fully erect meat-cannon measuring at about a whopping ten and a half inches.

‘Oooohh, there it is.~’ Misty shuddered as her husband now floated completely naked within the pool waters. Ash was finally feeling the infectious charm of this spontaneous ‘Morning Delight’ and began to swim over to Misty ready to begin.

Surprisingly she pulled away from his grasp at the very last second giggling as she did so, Misty then tossed him a wink and started to swim further from him in her usual elegant manner.

“Come and get me first, Ash honey.~ You’ve got to earn this redhead fair and square, by outswimming me.” She challenged with a giggle and saw a flat look of annoyance on his face until he sighed chuckling to himself.

“Heh, alright, playing hard to get I see. Well then, here I come!” He shouted courageously and sped off at her in a swimming burst of speed.

Misty sunk below the depths real quick and swam about underneath where she knew Ash would have trouble catching her. The girl spent most of her life in the waters and was basically a pro-swimmer as well as an Aqua-themed Pokemon trainer. She looked at her husband diving in underneath to go after her and catch the squirrelly redhead in his arms. Thankfully the pool was big enough to make it a challenge and Ash had spent the better part of ten minutes swimming after Misty around the pool!

‘Almost have you! Get back here, you redheaded minx!’ He thought as he swam faster and faster in order to catch up to Misty, just when he thought he got close enough the girl suddenly flipped backwards in the water like a dolphin gracefully avoiding his grab.

Misty smiled coyly and swam underneath him quickly getting behind the man then pushing him over into the edge of the pool where the stairs led into. Ash was now panting tiredly after chasing after his tease of a wife, he sat on the steps with his erection still out and about ready for action. Misty slowly swam to his location and stepped out of the waters just enough so that her ankles and feet were the only things left submerged in the waters. She bent down at her knees smiling at him in victory while snickering.

“Looks like I won, hehehe.~” She giggled earning a mildly annoyed look from him until she bent herself down at her kneecaps resting half of her legs into the waters below. The cool liquid sloshes around a bit as Misty then spread open her husband’ thighs letting his member stick out from the waist pointed up like a shipwreck. “Ah, I always did like to lead you around like a Magikarp following bait, Ash. It kinda serves you right after never paying me back for my bicycle all those years ago.”

“Eck! You’re still on about that? It’s been forever now and--mmmp!” He was cut off again when she pushed a finger to his lips silencing him.

This time Misty had a more loving smile on her face rather than a teasing one and drew herself forward wrapping her hands around his cheeks. 

“Oh, I’ve been over that for years, Ash. I was just messing with you, besides…..I have the real prize right here in front of me. Let’s make this a very happy Birthday for you this week. I love you, Ash.~``she cooed happily with warm glowing blush and leaned down onto his lips again embracing him for yet another impassioned kiss.

‘Misty…’ Ash thought before closing his eyes and surrendering to the effect embracing his wife with arms hugging around her waist while their lips met in a languid impassioned exchange. “Hmmm. I love you too, Misty.~”

The two of them made out slowly yet passionately for the next couple of minutes with Misty grinding herself slowly along his thighs making him feel her flat stomach grinding gently along the head of his length. Ash felt tingles of sensation flow through to his lower body at feeling her soft skin massage the underside of his cock. He rolled his tongue around the inside of Misty’s mouth tasting her and sucking heatedly on her lips while feeling his hands along the slender lower portion of her backside. Eventually they broke off leaving a thin trail of saliva bridging between their lips.

Misty licked around hers with her tongue then slide down his body with eyes locked onto his with a serene smile. Her soft light-skinned hands ran along his lightly-tanned skin feeling him up until she reached his crotch. Ash felt a shiver at her cool touch when feeling her hands massage the lower end of his prostate sensually. Misty let out a soft giggle as she stroked her husband's sac massaging it a bit while keeping her face glued to his eyes watching the mixture of reactions he was showing her.

“Nghh! Aaahh…..Misty, your hands….ooff...are so cool and soft.” He groaned enjoying the feeling of them both rubbing his sac until they moved up to his dick. 

There Misty wrapped both of them around the lower end of his shaft squeezing it gently between her fingers as she dipped her head down onto his length ready to suck him off. 

“Then you haven’t seen nothing yet, Ash. Hehehe.” She giggled then parted her lips wide-open inhaling the head of his member into the warmth of her mouth. Instantly Ash mewled softly to himself and watched as his first, and legitimately official wife, begin sucking his glans into her lips.

*Sspplt ssppltt sppltt sppltt!*

“Mmmnnhh!~” Misty moaned as she started slurping his length making her head bob up and down on him while pumping his shaft with the strong soft grip of her hands. 

Ash was feeling his shaft throbbing to the soothing ministrations his wife’s hands provided him. Misty gripped his meat with a strong vice-like grip perfectly matching her rough yet gentle personality. She hummed when her lips slid further down his shaft sucking in several inches of his thick bloated manmeat, Ash craned back his head and moaned pleasurably as he felt the warm insides of her mouth begin to swallow him up. He clutched the edges of the pool surface feeling the slick slimy depths of Misty’s throat swallow up half of his length. She had closed her eyes and hummed loudly in pleasure beginning to bob her head back and forth onto his dick making gurgling spitting noises come out of her lips. This hungry redheaded woman had begun throating her husband’s cock even faster now making him growl in pleasure.

“Uunnghh! Misty….!~” Ash huffed out feeling the warm slick insides of her throat muscles cushion his length again and again. 

Misty fluffed his balls pleasantly into her hands kneading her fingers around the sac while hungrily slurping every inch of his shaft, or at least half of it, while working with ever-increasing speed. Her long mane of tangerine orange hair swayed about along the surface of water moving along with her head as she gulped down more of her husband’s cock into her gullet.

“Mmmm!~” She howled with eyes closed tight and tongue running around all over the amount of dick currently sheathed in her throat. Misty then spread her elbows along Ash’s thighs spreading his legs apart and giving herself more room to work with. 

Her head started bouncing more frenziedly into his throat sucking and slurping roughly three-fourths of his member into her slimy hungry throat. She sucked him off hard making him tremble, causing his balls to stiffen up while the veins along his bulging penis started to pulsate. It wouldn’t be long now until Ash would feel ready to expend his load and Misty was all too ready to receive it with glee.

*Sslllpt sllpt sslpt sslllpt ssppt!*

“NNnhhh! *Ash!*” She gurgled with eyes opening up to peer at him from below seeing him begin to buck up against her face with his pelvis. 

Ash lurched about and seized up feeling the surge of sperm begin to fill out his urethra preparing to erupt directly into his wife’s mouth. Misty secretly smirked and let go of her hands allowing free reign so that she could pull one daring move of pushing her head all the way into his groin taking all ten inches of his dick into her mouth!

“Aaaaahhhh!~” Ash cried out in ecstasy and bucked his pelvis upwards against Misty’s face feeling his eruption take hold. His balls pulsated thickly and out came thick ropes of semen pumping directly into Misty’s mouth.

The young woman’s eyes shot wide open as she felt spurt after spurt of thick extremely potent semen flood her gullet. Her cheeks puffed out and dribbling amounts of it started seeping from her lips until she began gulping down every last bit of it down her throat. Misty sealed her lips tightly around Ash’s throbbing shaft, she made sure it was aqua tight so as to not lose any more of it. 

“Mmmmhhh.~” She hummed loudly with eyes closing tightly in bliss then tilted back her head allowing the thick viscous contents of his cum to ooze down her esophagus. 

Ash heard loud gulping noises one after the other coming out as she milked his member more with her throat muscles. Truly it felt like their first time all over again. He growled in pleasure feeling each section of her mouth coax more cum out of his pulsating shaft, Misty looked to be enjoying it like a delicacy as she kept gulping down his essence for as long as he came, which was nearly a full minute. 

“Ughhh...ughhh!.....Misty ...oh you’ve been practicing.” Ash alerted as he reclined his head backwards mewling in pleasure and bucking his pelvis subtly into Misty’s face feeding her more of his cum. 

‘Hehehe, he noticed, well I have been practicing my skills just for the occasion. Those bananas May brought certainly came in handy, so did the training lessons each of us undertook. Oh Ash, you are really going to be in for a treat this week.~’ She thought wryly and slowly pulled herself off of his cock with a loud wet pop of saliva.

A thin trail of semen oozed from the tip of his member to the surface of her lips. Misty gurgled a bit before tilting her head back and swallowing down the rest of her husband's sperm. When she finished she let out a tasteful sigh of relief then looked to see him dazzled at her action. Ash looked positively impressed by her and Misty noticed that he was still every bit as hard as before with his member standing tall and full to the brim with sperm.

``Oh right, I honestly forgot Ash had durability and stamina among other things. It makes sense when you consider how he was able to satisfy all four of us in bed on our honeymoon, but right now it’s just about me and him. Only the two of us, with only me in control of this moment.’ Misty thought to herself swiping her tongue across her lips then rising up letting some water cascade her creamy legs and pussy. 

She quickly turned around exposing her delicious heart-shaped rump to him before lowering herself upon his waist aiming to seat herself on his dick. Ash wanted to get up and take charge and take her doggystyle but she had beaten him to the punch and forcefully pressed her rear down against waist keeping him pinned. He winced when he felt the slick spongy sensation of her folds spreading wide open and swallowing the head of his length into her pussy little by little. He winced as he felt it push into her lubed up insides one inch at a time and relaxed his head backwards ready to just enjoy it instead. 

“Oohhh hooo Ash! Nnghh!” Misty growled with elation as she felt his massive cock burrow into her folds until it reached her cervix. 

She struggled to keep herself together as she felt his beef pushing directly into her cervix nonstop with ever-increasing thrusts. Misty had to press her hands down upon Ash’s kneecaps to prevent herself from falling over as well as keeping him pinned underneath her. She steadied herself as her taut buttocks rapidly slapped into his groin making the sound of flesh slapping flesh reverberate throughout the air. She was straddling him completely in reverse cowgirl position meshing her ass against his groin and keeping him pinned against the stairs of the pool he was seated on. Ash groaned and bit down on his lower lip savoring the sensation of Misty repeatedly slamming herself down upon his waist rubbing the surface of his dick with the tight slimy insides of her pussy. 

“Uunnghh! Aaaghh…..Asshh…..nngh!” She moaned again this time with eyes closed and lips bit in a coy utterly euphoric smile. The water around their bodies sloshed around some more making it obvious Misty was riding him even faster underneath the pool itself. Her ass kneaded his waist, her lower body rolled back and forth along his crotch squeezing his cock snugly within the depths of her sex making her husband growl like an animal in rising pleasure. 

Truthfully Misty had only ever been dominant in bed until Ash turns the tables on her midway fucking her voraciously like a Charizard fucking it’s female counterpart during mating season,, only this time Misty wasn’t letting him take the wheel from her just yet. She kept on slamming her ass down onto him feeling his length pierce her cervix over and over again in nonstop sexual glee. He tried reaching over her hips ready to grab each side so that he could fuck her back, but at the last minute she slapped his hands away with her own then turned her face over her right shoulder flashing him a sly smile and give him a wink. 

“Ah ah ah, Ash, I’m in control today. Just sit back ,shut up, and enjoy the ride, hmm?” She cooed playfully before raising her body up even higher to the point she looked like she was standing up, but Misty was preparing to slam herself right back onto him by keeping the head of his massive length snugly wrapped inside of her pussy. With a hard grunt and a blissful whimper of ecstasy she pushed herself down onto Ash’s body sheathing her pussy entirely around his cock all over again with sensational gusto. “Aaaaghh!~ Ohhh Ash! Mmnnghh!~”

“Gghhk! M-Misty…! Nnghh!” Ash grunted loudly clenched his teeth as he feels her pumping her bottom up and down on his waist repeatedly slapping her ass squarely down on his abs.

The incessant sensation of her cervix wrapping tightly around his dick sent rippling waves of energy and sensitive pleasure throughout his body. Ash loved having his rough spitfire of a wife fuck herself on him like this taking charge and giving him one of the best brithday presents ever; her wild spirit in bed. Misty was one girl who refused to take anything lying down and always shown her sensitive sweet side as well as her fiery spirit and spunky attitude. He loved her for that among many other reasons, basically loving her Soul as she showed him how much he meant to her. Misty kept slamming herself voraciously onto his dick feeling it squelch and mesh into her sensitive insides over and over again amidst the flowing waters of the pool. 

“Aah ah aah ah aah aahh aahhh! Asssshh!~” She cried out in ecstasy and cupped her own tits squeezing them when reeling her head back in euphoria for she was about to cum hard on his meat. 

Ash growled again feeling the increasing tightness of her pussy wrapping around his member as the head of his dick plunged downward into Misty’s G Spot yet again sending ripples of pleasure throughout her entire body! The girl howled and undulated along the water surface smacking her wet naked frame constantly into his hips feeling him send her to ‘Heaven’ with divine pleasure he was giving her. Ash felt just as much bliss coming from her folds squeezing around his dick,he wanted to grab onto her hips and savagely rut into her bottom like an animal but knew she would only slap his attempts way with her hands. She was in control and not him, it was how this was meant to play out according to her, and from Ash’s point of view it was turning him on greatly. 

“Ugghhhh! Ash I’m feeling ready to cum! Aaaaghh!~” She cried out holding her arms behind her neck flashing her jiggling tits in front of his face as she started slamming herself down onto his pelvis constantly in savage pelvic movements. 

Misty kept him pinned by keeping her buttocks rolling along her husband’s thighs, her body bounced up and down on his waist in clockwork coitus feeling his massive length burrow into her cervix over and over again. The water sloshed around their heaving bodies rolling against each other in mutual passionate embrace. Misty bit down on her bottom lip feeling her insides coiling tightly around Ash’s penis making him groan as she leaned back showing him the sight of her tits jiggling up and down in front of his face. Her mouth dropped open in euphoria , her eyes misted over, and her body started shaking violently with orgasm as she hit the wall of climax hard taking Ash with her.

“Eeeeaaggghhhhh!~” She cried out with head reeling back and body quivering intensely with orgasm.

Ash winced as he felt the contraction of her cervix on his member bring him to the brink making him slam hard into her twat one final time before cumming like a firehose! He growled loudly and grabbed his hands onto Misty’s taut buttocks feeling the rush of sperm leave his balls and splash all the way into her womb in mad rush of insemination. 

“Nghhh! Misty!....Honey….oohhh yeah! I love this side of you! Oohhgg-mmmhp!” Ash was cut off when the woman hugged her arms around his neck keeping her lips from letting him speak by pressing into them. Misty swallowed his mouth into her own in a passionate embrace while their hips gyrated together in unified climax.

She could feel each throbbing pulsation of cum surging into her depths filling up her womb in almost no time flat. This made her feel happy knowing that he was likely impregnating her as we speak and during their most intimate one-on-one morning together like this one. She was glad she and the others worked the schedule out for this week of one-on-one honeymoons to spend with their husband. Group events can be so tedious when yall you want is some intimacy with the man you love. And that’s what Misty was doing right now, loving Ash and making every second of his life right now utter bliss by rolling her buttocks along his waist feeling his shaft pulsate constantly as he spermed her fertile insides.

“Mmnnnhghh….hmmmhh!~” She moaned happily with a blush on her cheeks feeling him kiss back just as iercerly while hugging his hands around her butt. The two of them squeezed into each other with Misty wrapping her legs around his pelvis keeping him in as deep as possible while feeling the thick flow of semen rushing into her cervix splashing into her womb.

*Throb! Throb! Throb….!*

“Ughh…..aaghh….oooohh! Ash….mmhh.~” Misty purred as she twitched and shuddered several more times while feeling Ash’s semen pumping into her still while she finished riding out her climax all over him. Her buttocks grooved sensually along his thighs grinding herself on him with a peaceful loving smile.

Their lips had broken apart already leaving the thin trail of spit connecting their lips to each other, both man and wife looked into each other's eyes lovingly before Ash pulled his hands up to her face pulling Misty back onto his lips for another searing kiss that she returned. They made out together slowly and intimately with Misty pushing him to lay against the stone stair surface while keeping herself seated snugly on his throbbing meat. He was still going, still pumping sperm inside of her pussy for the longest time until eventually he stopped and went flaccid, if only for a few moments however. Misty knew from experience how durable Ash can be and how long he could really go when fucking either one of his women.

“Mmmhmm.~ Hhmmmnh.~” She wriggled her lips into his face sucking the moisture out of his mouth for another couple of minutes until inevitably breaking off. Both of them were breathing softly in a post-sex euphoria with Misty cradling her hands along his pecs lovingly kneading his muscles. “You’ve gotten way better at kissing, you know. Is it because we practice with you in between Gym Matches?”

Ash shrugged and squeezed her buttocks into his hand making her squeak sharply in surprise. 

“Maybe, I do have four beautiful women married to me after all. I have to step up my game or else they might be unhappy.” He joked and Misty simply shook her head while feeling his body rising up with hers so that they could sit outside of the pool onto the ledge naked with each other. Sperm continue to ooze out of her opening spilling into the water while Ash held onto her lithe naked form with a smile.

“Ash, I can never be unhappy with you, always keep that in mind, okay?” She said softly tapping his nose and nodded before leaning down onto his lips again for another sweet kiss they shared intimately with each other. 

Misty hungrily made out with him for another few minutes until they felt ready to begin again, but first came the traditional workout handjob to get Ash’s motor running for the next round. Once Misty dislodged herself from his cock she saw how much sperm was oozing out of her gaping quim, making a puddle no less, then she wrapped her right hand around Ash’s semi-flaccid dick making him whimper until she started jerking it around in a sensual manner. Her soft dainty fingers jerked him off and squeezed the surface of his length gently making him quickly regain hardness. Ash had sat himself on a lounge chair nearby the pool with Misty working his length while kneeling at his side, her legs became entangled with his and her face smiled radiantly at him eager to take charge for the round that’d come after this.

“Hgnhhh! Aaaghh….Misty!” He cried out with head leaning back and member stiffening up to full mast inside of her right hand. With a cocky smile the girl wrapped both sets of fingers around it squeezing and jerking his cock with both hands in and up-down motion. She pumped him eagerly seeing his face screw up with sensational delight and breathing raggedly in response to her ministrations.

‘Ooohh, that’s right, you’re at my mercy, Ash Ketchum. Mama’s going to have you under her thumb the whole day.~’ She thought quietly with a mischievous smile and continued pumping him until she felt he was ready. 

When she let go of him he aired a sigh of relief and then saw the beautiful girl rise up to her feet before turning around facing him with her supple bubble ass. Misty looked over her left shoulder at him with a smile then lowered herself down onto his waist spreading the lips of her pussy wide open so that she could take in reverse cowgirl position. Ash definitely wanted to grab ahold of her pelvis and really fuck the life out of this redheaded spitfire, but felt it was more exciting letting her play dominant this one time. Something about Misty taking control from him and calling all the shots gave him a bit of a femdom fetish. The girl certainly did have the streak for it and the brass too.

With a soft squelching sound Ash felt the head of his meat pushing into her spread juicy pussy lips yet again making Misty whimper internally as she felt him fill up her space the moment her buttocks landed on his groin. With a soft hump of flesh she sat herself down onto him completely feeling her sex spread wide apart clinging tightly to his dick and spreading her thighs apart giving herself free space to work with. The girl reeled her head back with hands running behind her back and body undulating sensually upon feeling his length fill up her tightening sperm-filled pussy.

“Oooooaagghh aaah! Ash...oooohhhh!” She gasped out loud feeling her body shudder with intensity as she ground her buttocks into his waist. 

Ash grunted and leaned back with hands resting firmly at his sides, he watched as his wife’s supple perfect ass wriggled against his pelvis left and right with sex wrapping tight around his meat. The feeling was always sublime no matter how many times he had sex with Misty, May, Serena, and Dawn. Grunting a little louder and feeling his cock plunge into her cervix he waited for her to begin moving, to his delight Misty raised her feet up planting them just outside of his kneecaps giving her a bouncing position to work with. She kept her hands behind her neck and buttocks sticking out towards his stomach as she started bouncing herself up and down on Ash’s dick fucking herself nicely.

“Aaagghhh! Hhhhhhh…..oohh Ash! Mmhh..mmh mh mh mh mh mhnnghh!” She cried out behind sealed lips with eyes closed. She hated that she was facing away from him, but Misty felt more of Ash’s penis stirring up her insides in the reverse cowgirl position.

Her buttocks clapped rapidly against his waist sending loud slapping noise into the air as she worked her naked wet body down onto him wildly without hesitation. Misty’s perky tits jiggled up and down again and again with her bottom constantly hitting Ash in the crotch sheathing all of his meat into her sex. The man felt the slimy insides of his lover squeeze nicely around it each time she slammed herself to the hilt making the lounge chair shake and quiver. Misty’s ass was repeatedly smacking into his waist over and over again increasing the ferocity of her body slamming onto him with every passing second.

“Nnghh ah ah ah ah aah aaaghhh! Misty….!” He growled loudly feeling her body savagely work herself onto him with insides coiling tightly around his member. He felt every slimy groove of her innards,the thick feeling of her cervix opening up slowly as he plunged into her womb again and again.

Ash loved this feeling of Misty dropping her hips into his waist colliding their bodies together in harmonious sexual ecstasy. She moaned and hummed softly to herself keeping her hands behind her back as though posing for a camera. Her mouth became wide open silently moaning in euphoria with each hard collision of her hips meeting Ash’s waist. Her buttocks quivered then rolled backward and forward gingerly riding him to completion as she came not fourteen minutes after mounting him. With a loud shudder and an ear-piercing yell Misty came hard on Ash’s meat spritzing his length in her juices while squeezing every inch of it inside of her innards.

“Hhaagghhhh! Aaaahhh…..oohhh yes! Mnnghhh!” She gasped out loud with body shuddering instantly in climax. Ash held on with resolve as he felt his member and testes get spritzed with cum from Misty’s elegant slender body, once she was done riding it out she started to move again by swaying her hips backward and forward instead of bouncing.

He groaned and whimpered feeling the tightness of her sex squeezing his length even more so in this fashion, Misty’s innards wrung his member and took it for a ride as she rolled her pelvis along his waist in fluid swift movements. She was gentle about it at first then bit down on her lip relishing the sensational pleasure fucking her husband in reverse cowgirl position provided her making her speed increase exponentially.

Suddenly she was rowing back and forth on his body with ass pushing into his groin, her legs rested outside of his thighs as she grabbed ahold of her ankles steadying herself as she went. Her breaths came out in short ragged breaths telling Ash that she was indeed losing steam despite her sexual libido going haywire over their alone time together. Deciding to say ‘To Hell with It’ in regards to her want of control Ash leaned forward grabbing onto her perky tits with his hands making Misty scream out to the high heavens in ecstasy.

“Aaaaahhhh ooohhhh! Ash! Nnghhh….I’m real sensitive there, ya know!” She cried out with face burning red and turning to the side to engage her husband in a deep tongue-filled kiss by having one arm wrapped around his neck from the side. 

Ash’s body pushed into hers making her get on her hands and knees feeling his dick plunging into her sex on it’s down with pelvis crashing into her buttocks he was fucking her in a spooning doggystyle alright. Ash kept his hands strongly groping her tits making Misty mewl loudly while their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths. 

“Mmhhmmmm!~” She moaned happily while sucking the saliva off his tongue and meshing her own into his throat feeling the vibrations of his oral cavity tingle her jawline. 

Misty’s body bucked back and forth roughly with staunch hard thrusts being delivered from Ash to her buttocks making loud slapping noises fill the air as they fucked. His member cleaved into her sex thoroughly making a mess of her cum spritz out onto the poolside pavement of the scenery. She felt him pummeling into her womb nonstop making her mewl excitedly in his mouth as they fucked like this for the next several minutes until she felt his hands grab ahold of her waist

Reluctantly Ash pulled back from their lip-lock allowing Misty to plant both hands onto the ground steadying herself as she felt the hammer of his cock pummel into her womb even faster making the music of bodily flesh fill the air once again. He bucked and pushed himself to the brink inside of this beautiful redheaded woman like crazy, feeling her insides coil tightly around his cock with each passing second as he reamed Misty’s pussy hardcore. She moaned and gasped with eyes closed and mouth hanging agape in silent euphoria feeling her body swaying for the foreseeable future until she felt her next climax finally erupt.

‘This is it! Oooohhhh! Ash…..I’m cumming!” She cried out with head tossing back shouting to the high heavens in orgasmic ecstasy feeling her insides clench tight around his meat in climax.

Ash grunted when he felt her innards literally choke his dick for dear precious seed and rampantly rutted into Misty’s backside until he felt the dam break on his reserves making him slam into her one last time before cumming!

“Gghhk! Misty…..I love you!~” Ash howled loudly feeling his buttocks quiver as he felt another thick deluge of sperm leave his balls to flow into his wife’s pussy en masse!

Misty’s aquamarine eyes shot wide open in euphoric delight as she felt her insides fill up with his sperm filling her womb all over again and making her stomach expand to look like she swallowed up a small basketball. Her eyes went cross and her tongue spilled out of her mouth as her mind entered ‘Nirvana’, her body shuddered in mutual orgasmic bliss while feeling Ash’s seed cake her insides thickly to the point of overflow. He grunted and pumped into her buttocks some more letting everything out inside of her with a blissful growl feeling every ounce of sperm come out flowing into Misty Ketchum’s tight convulsing pussy.

“Unnghh! Aaaghh….oohhhh yeah.~ Mmhhhnn…..I love you too, Ash. Heheheh.” She chuckled peacefully once they both came down from climax leading to Misty collapsing right there on the ground of the pool area with Ash curling up besides her naked body spooning her. 

He held his arms around her waist snugly and kisses along her neck happily feeling her quiver some more as sperm leaked out of her quim. She sighed blissfully and turned her head to the side to rest against his neck cuddling up next to him. Misty was on the verge of passing out, but before she did she wanted to savor this moment in its entirety. She was glad she had her own personal honeymoon with her husband instead of another group affair, she felt some personal intimacy was in order rather than an orgy, she was still open to those though.

Nonetheless, the dorky boy with his Pikachu who nabbed her bike that day so long ago nabbed her heart, became her husband, and had now truly made her happy and content since they truly connected in body and soul. 

‘One wife day, only three more to go for this doofus of a Gym Leader I call my husband. I wonder how the other three will take care of him.’ Misty pondered feeling giddy and excited just before she passed out with a smile on her face.

**To be continued….**

**End of Chapter**

This has been For A.L.Smithee.

  
  



	2. May's Tuesday with Ash (May)

  
  
  


**How to be a Pokemon Harem Master**

**Pokemon**

**For Al Smithee/ By Azure**

**Chapter Two- May’s Day on Tuesday (May x Ash)**

  
  


*******

The Next day, Tuesday had arrived and right after Ash spent the better part of the morning spooning his loving Wife Misty, treating her slender neck with loving kisses, he got up to go take care of breakfast downstairs. The youthful man wondered where his other wives had gone since he recalled they had all slept in the same Queen-sized bed together like always. They were with him last night for sure meaning they were either inside the house somewhere or on the grounds somewhere else going about their business without a good morning kiss. Sure, occasionally one or two of them would always wake up earlier than the others and go about running their own errands like Pokemon Idol business such as Serena, or visiting their mother to gossip like Dawn, or just go train with Pokemon in the Gym out back like Misty or May tend to do. Apparently it was neither of those three this time around, he knew something was up and unusual about this week. He did enjoy the feeling of all of them all creeping into the bed with him and Misty naked and snuggling up around his body like he was a man-shaped pillow running their soft hands all over his chest. He knew they were in the blankets with him that night right after he had fallen asleep, but he wished they stayed in and caught him up. When he awoke he didn’t see a single one of them waking up with him, they had all left before he got up and shared their usual morning kiss, Misty included.

‘Huh, as weird as this kind of thing is I guess it is because my Birthday is coming up. Maybe they’re all outside planning a surprise party in secret for me or probably going out and doing some shopping? Still, I really miss sharing the bed with them like we always do, oh well. Guess I’ll just have to wait to see which one comes back today and see where we’ll go from there.’ He figured with a shrug feeling shudders of excitement creep up on him. 

Ash just had an inkling that whoever is next would be frisky, brave, and dominant with him once things got heated up. Putting it out of mind before he could get an erection he got up and went over to the bathroom ready to take a hot steamy shower to start the day. 

Meanwhile, just outside the house and giggling eagerly for what was to come if Misty’s recounting of the evening before was anything to go by May made her way up the door steps of her home wearing a bright smile on her face. She had on her old Pokemon Trainer outfit designed for being on the go at all times, it was a tight form-fitting stylish outfit bringing out the best of her fit full-figured body, perfect for Ash’s delight personal delight. With her trademark bandana wrapped around her head, her sports top tightly fitting her torso suffocating her breasts to the point they nearly actually popped out showing plenty of cleavage, to her tight-fitting spats bringing out the fullness of her supple ass and curvaceous legs. Apart from being the largest in bust size among the wives to feeling her spats cling tightly to her body giving a bold detailed view of her heart-shaped ass squeezing directly into it. 

Her hairstyle was the same as before with two long bangs hanging off the side of her face, currently she was a full-figured voluptuous woman trained in athletic use of her body with a degree of flexibility to show for it. She knew her husband Ash would certainly like that, especially with what she learned as of late before coming here. Working a sporty hourglass figure May believed herself to be the hottest wife. It wasn’t a competition though, to them at least, but right now she was planning on having a very special ‘Sparring match’ with her husband.

Walking quietly over to their house jiggling her buttocks side to side with each sway of her cheek she wore a confident smile on her face. May even zipped down a bit more of her top revealing more of her doughy cleavage in full, anxious to ambush Ash and make him come to her like a properly trained Pokemon. Once she made her way inside of the house she heard the waters of the shower running telling her that he was nearly done with his shower. 

‘Hehehehe, my turn.~ Oh, Ash honey, I’m going to make you scream Mama for me all day long and beg me to let you surrender. Not that I plan to.~’ She cooed and waited for a rough couple of minutes until he came out wearing his usual jeans and dark T-shirt combination.

“Aaah, nothing like a hot shower to wipe off the scent of an hour-long honeymoon with your wife, well...one of them anyway. Wish I knew where the rest were.” He said to himself not noticing May creeping up on his right side reaching a right hand over his buttocks with fingers wiggling eagerly with excitement through her sports gloves.

“Hmm? *Pinch!* Yeeeaoooow! Huh?!” Ash squeaked when feeling a hand squeeze one of his buns through his jeans making him turn his head to see May there behind him smiling playfully.

“Hey there, honey.~ Ready for your birthday present from me this time?” May giggled excitedly wearing a cheeky grin before grabbing Ash’s waist then swinging him over to the foot of their bed wearing a predatory smile.

“W-whoah….M-May…! Whooof!” He uttered as she exerted her strength making him stumble into the foot of the bed before stumbling onto its surface next. Ash landed on his backside with a thud and May instantly got on top of him placing a knee around each of his legs and keeping her grip on his wrists as if she were a child roughhousing with another. 

Ash was distracted by the cleavage window of her tits shaking ever so slightly with every subtle movement she made mesmerizing him and his libido completely. Tackling Ash’s wrists down on to the bed May made sure to push her large breasts up into his face as much as she can. He gulped nervously when he felt his member pushing hard into his jeans nearly pushing up into her left thigh in the process. He knew that May could feel it right now,and she smiled gleefully before pushing up her thigh even further between his legs, massaging his crotch. 

“Wow, honey, what’s gotten into you today? Feel like challenging me again to a Pokemon battle? I know how you get riled whenever we fight, or when seeing me train with Pikachu against the other Pokemon.” Ash asked ignoring the feeling of his member stiffening up even more between May’s legs.

May tilted her head to the side cutely smirking before moving her right hand away from his wrist, she brought it down between his thighs to strongly cup his bulge between her fingers. Seeing Ash yelp in surprise made her snicker as she began stroking it softly around her hand. He whimpered a bit more with her continuing this treatment wordlessly, that is until the busty brunette leaned down to place a gentle hard kiss on his lips.

“Mmhmmm.~” She moaned into his mouth tasting him and working her lips gingerly around his own in a passionate sloppy manner. Ash relaxed somewhat and closed his eyes tightly before embracing his second wife, May brought her hands up to his face holding his face still and shoving her tongue aggressively down his throat in an act of dominance!

“Mmmph! Hhmmnn!” Ash’s eyes opened wide in shock and surprise until he got the idea that May was challenging him to see who exactly was the ‘Alpha’ in their relationship. With Misty, as fiery as she was, he knew all the redhead wanted was to be loved gently despite her often wanting to be in control. With May, however, it was a challenge of seeing who was the weaker between the two. It was hot in an almost competitive way.

Sure, on the outside she had a sweet face and a cheerful personality, but May had a Trainer’s pride and often saw Ash as an obstacle to overcome. At least during the years before they got married, she wanted to give back just as hard and make her his bitch, which was kind of a kink exclusively between them and just what she was about to do right now. May mewled even louder swirling her mouth inside of Ash’s mouth tasting him hungrily and rolling it over his own. He grabbed her ass from below making her squeal in surprise then overtook her over by forcing his tongue against hers in a more savage act of tongue-wrestling with him in the lead.

“Hmmmmnnphh!~ *Assshhhhh!*” May mouthed as she felt her own tongue getting forced back by him. Ash was now sitting up taking her with him into his arms as she sat on his lap rubbing her spat-covered nether region along his waist sensually. May’s eyes were wide opened up in surprise for part of her felt thrilled to have him biting back just as fiercely, yet another part wanted to regain control. 

Finding it harder to perform the latter she was feeling his hands strongly groping her buttocks through her spats making her squeal internally while she continued tasting his tongue. Eventually Ash let up and released himself from her mouth leaving her breathless and panting with their tongues connecting via a string of saliva. May looked positively dazed right there on her seat.

“Hehehe, you can’t outdo me in kissing, May. Forget that was one of the reasons why you married me?” Ash challenged expecting her to tackle back onto the bed and rip his clothing from his body, but to his surprise May just got up off of his lap and turned around exposing her supple heart-shaped butt to his eyes as she walked away off the bed like she had something to do.

“Ah, I just wanted to see if you’ve stepped up your game is all, Ash. Looks like I still can’t get the best of you when it comes to kissing.” She began and coyly looked over her right shoulder at her husband sitting up on the bed with an erection pushing against his jeans like a thick tower.

May felt positively horny right now, but more than that she wants to stroke the beast and make his patience snap. She knew how her husband worked when it came to his pride, she was very much the same way. Stepping off of the bed May wiggled her butt left and right intentionally swaying her ass enticingly at her husband while bending over from the waist pretending to pick something up off the ground.

“I mean, you’re good at kissing, but maybe that’s all you have to offer.~” She teased making the man in question grin competitively as he got up from the bed to approach and possibly rape the smugness out of his busty wife. 

“Oh, is that right?” Ash felt a fire light up in his belly as he approached May from behind. He was making his hands act like claws ready to grab ahold of two delicious melons she had on her body. Without any hesitation, he launched them to grab around her body causing her to squeal out in feigned surprise once she felt his fingers dig into her luscious doughy boobs hitting her in all the right sensitive places in the process.

“Eeeaaaaaghhhh!~ Uuuuhhhh!...Ash Ketchum! No fair!” She whimpered loudly with face turning red as her outfit, May was really feeling her husband digging into her mounds deeply while she was feeling herself moisten from underneath her panties. Ash wound up pushing himself up closer from behind allowing his crotch to make contact with her rear once he became close enough. 

Ash grinned like a confident Elite Master would and wound up grinding his waist into his May’s supple rear making her feel his erection hotdogging along the curvatures of her buttocks sensationally in a slow pace. The girl huffed quietly all while tossing her head around moaning in rising euphoria. She tried to walk out the bedroom door attempting to ignore her husband’s dry humping and really get him riled up by putting her own plan into effect, but it seemed he wasn’t intent on letting go of her.

“Hah! That’s right, I didn’t forget that you’re really sensitive there. I guess having huge tits like these only makes you feel weak in the knees, right May?” He teased when placing his face directly above her neck kissing her in soft succulent kisses while kneading her tits around in circles. This was causing May to close her eyes tightly and heave in hard breaths of air writhing in rising euphoria. 

Still she walked out of the room and made it to the stairwell when Ash suddenly zipped down her red cleavage-exposing top causing her large D-cup titties to bounce free uncovered. She was braless and with pink puffy nipples becoming exposed leaving Ash to salivate slightly. He always had a thing for breasts and May was thankfully the biggest in the bunch with Serena being second place. She let out a soft shriek in surprise once she felt her girls spill out leading to Ash grabbing them into his hands massaging strongly in sensual strong circles. He knew where exactly to touch her in order to make her squeal like a Pikachu alright, locating a certain erogenous center somewhere on her right melon he prodded it and making May buck her thighs inwardly in recoil before screaming out to the heavens.

“Eeeaaaaaghhhh!~ Uuunnghhh!~” She squealed out loudly with her body shivering and skin curdling till she opened her eyes in excitement. May was now wearing a goofy yet brave smile on her face as she locked eyes with Ash from the side as though ready to challenge him all over again. “Nnghh! I-is that all you got? C’mon, Mister Pokemon Master, I didn’t come here for foreplay. I came here for you to fuck me!” 

She hunched her head backwards and around breathing raggedly since he had touched a sweet spot that nearly made her came. She considered her counter attack and turned her head to the side she flashed Ash a coy smile and channeled all of her strength into her right hand making a dive underneath herself from between her spat-covered lips to grab hold of her husband’s bulge!

“Eehhp! Aaaaghh…..May!~” Ash whimpered loudly in surprise. He was feeling a firm grip on his junk causing his erection to throb harder within May’s palm. His hands weakened in strength around her tits making her believe she had the advantage over him now. May she turned the tide on him and started massaging his crotch with slow strength-channeled strokes “N-no fair….! Nnghh!” 

“Hehehehehe, you’re doing the same thing to me, right? Fair is fair Mister Ketchum, you have me and I have you. Only…..I’m better for it since right now you’re looking pretty pathetic underneath my hand. What say we skip all the foreplay and get straight down to the good stuff? I need a good hard pounding right now and I want to see who’s better for it.” She teased goading him into acting as a more dominant male and to her delight she saw fire light up in his eyes.

“Oh really? Well then ...” He said before tightening his grip around her breasts making May shudder even more causing her legs to buck awkwardly underneath. Ash took to massaging each doughy orb in circles while she continued squeezing his crotch through her fingers, it was a battle of attrition now with him gaining speed until felt his loins throb so much he decided to step back and begin undressing.

‘Yes! Now to see who’s the better lover.’ May thought feeling excited and quickly undid her sports entirely before pulling it over her head making her completely topless with large breasts jiggling out. The hem of her spats came down her booty next leaving the belt around her waist as she showed off her derriere to her husband wiggling it side to side. 

Ash growled in growing hunger feeling his bulge throb furiously within his pants, after pulling up his T-shirt and undoing his belt his jeans came down around his ankles leaving only his boxers on his body. May saw to her delight his thick member made a tentpole out of his boxers telling her he was ready to ravage her right on the spot. She had done a good job of poking the monster enough times with her playfulness and saw the end result of it. Ash was practically huffing like a Taurus right now, with a confident smirk on his face he pulled down his boxers releasing his throbbing foot-length member to May’s starstruck eyes. 

“Alright, honey, let’s have ourselves a Battle then.” He taunted and saw May finish pulling out her black sports panties from underneath herself exposing her pussy in all its wet slick glory. She turned around and leaned against the banister from behind readying to launch herself at his body like an Arcanine about to feast on its lunch.

“Here I come!” She shouted out before pushing off from the banister railing tackling Ash into a random wall of the hallway from behind and colliding into a random side table nearly knocking off a lamp!

“Mmmmm!~ Hmmmm ...!~” May moaned into his mouth once again kissing him with a renewed ferocity and vigor. Her tongue came out inside of his mouth swirling around his own in soft spirals swallowing Ash’s tongue as though it were a wrestling match. She aimed to be the winner of this one, but found it difficult since he was kissing back just as fiercely with his face sucking hard on her tongue like an expert. 

He brought his hands back down around her creamy buttocks making May whimper slightly while they continued their oral exchange, the girl curled herself up along his frame keeping their bodies pressing against each other with Ash’s member pushing out between her toned thighs. They hadn't gotten to actual sex yet, but May was a prideful girl woman who wanted Ash to crumble underneath her. Birthday surprise or not she loved to play these games with him to determine a winner, fortunately for her, he was a strong contender and had never backed down even once against her onslaught.

Their tongues curdled against each other eloquently with saliva mingling and spilling out down onto Ash’s broad chest, May started to pull back from his face keeping her hands gripping the sides of his cheeks as she raised herself up with one leg hiking up in the air. Ash noticed her body’s position and saw her right hand creep down to her sex grabbing her moistened gooey folds in order to spread them apart readily with want. Looking into his eyes and seeing that incensed look inside of them he figured she didn’t need to say anything as he guided his member into the wetness of her sex.

*Schlupp!*

“Aaaaaa ...!~ Ooohhh…..Ash! Nngh!” May squealed out loudly with a hard blush as she felt her vaginal muscles spread wide apart to accommodate his member tightly. With a squelching sound of pure wetness and moisture May grooved her hips into her husband’s waist keeping it snug inside of her deepest parts where she had control over her vaginal muscles within her body. 

She wanted to milk him at the right time and deny him all the same, having her husband beg for release was a particular kink she had as she hopped up into his frame with legs locked around his upper thighs tightly.

“Hnhh Hnhh!...May!” Ash cried out in ecstasy and grabbed her buttocks with both hands keeping her hoisted as she began hopping up and down onto his waist fucking herself on him. 

Moist noises of coitus soon filled the air with May snugly rolling her hips along the surface of his abs, she kept herself held back at an angle with hands latching onto his broad shoulders so that he could see her tits waving around thereby crumbling faster. 

“Aahh...aaahh…..aahh...aahh! Unnnhhh! That’s it, Ash Ketchum, try to make me cum first! If you do, you win.” She breathed out while her buttocks just kept slamming down onto his waist in loud raucous sounds of sexual coitus. Their bodies heaved together languidly in up and down motions, strokes of May’s body slamming down voraciously onto his waist continued to echo throughout the hallway in spite of the mess they just made. She even wiggled her wide supple ass directly into his thighs with legs keeping him locked in tightly from behind causing Ash to groan loudly in euphoria. 

He moaned again and held his second wife firmly in his arms feeling her wet insides coil tightly around his length precisely at the moment she slammed herself back onto him completely. Grunting and humping himself into her buttocks Ash dug his fingers into each cheek persisting on riding her raw while she strived to make him cum first. He could hold out and endure whereas May, for all her fitness prowess and endowments, had problems with stamina. Still she was fucking herself on him with wild intensity sheathing her sex around his length every other second with gusto.

“Ggggnhhh! Aaahhh ...ahhh...aaah aah aah ahhh! Ooohhh...yess...mmff! Fuck me, Ash! Let’s see who can make who cum first!” She challenged and squeezed her vaginal muscles tightly around his length making him groan loudly from inside of his throat. He felt the contractions of her pussy tighten around him even more pushing him over the edge steadily by milking the thick of his length. 

Feeling this and worrying about bursting early Ash brought May up close to his chest with hands gripping her ass tightly in a more rough manner. He bit down on the crook of her neck next making her yell out in a high-pitched squeal while she was carried around the hallway of the house. They bumped into walls smashing various furnishings such as picture frames and knocking over random household items along the way. Eventually they brought their sexual rampage downstairs to where Ash kept May held up over one of the couches. The busty woman was feeling one of her weak points exploited being exploited by her husband, being nibbled on a sensitive part of her neck left her a mewling mess as well as frustrated that he had the upper hand on her. 

“Uuuugh! Oh.....no..you don't…...nghh!” May groaned loudly and started gyrating her pelvis around Ash’s waist more tightly delivering powerful strokes of her body into his hips. She wound up grinding herself along his waist squeezing his member into her sex tightly with every tug of her pelvic muscles she made. This made Ash wince in pleasure and growl loudly as he continued to sunder his cock into her sex from below keeping her upright and attempting to ride her out while she tried milking him for his release.

“Ngh...ngh..ngh...nghhhh! You’ll have to do better than that, May!” He cried out feeling the girl’s sweet spot come into contact with the head of his length. The instant they touched May’s body seized up and twitched spastically in orgasmic relief shaking with climax as she came hard all over his length!

“Aaaaaahhhhhh!~” She cried out orgasmically with her folds squelching and gushing all over Ash’s cock making him growl loudly as he tried riding it out. If May’s sex was anything to go by earlier she was really squeezing his length even more now leading to their stature collapsing.

“Uuuaaghh…..!” Ash grunted out as May slipped off of his member and onto the couch below in a loud thud. She was heaving exasperatedly with her tits rising and falling like water balloons furthering her husband’s arousal as he watched them.

‘Ooohh…..no matter how many times I’ve seen them they are still so ...beautiful bouncing around like that.’ He thought and May noticed him staring at her chest making her smile despite losing the first round.

“I…..*Huff...huff...huff*....lost the first round, sure, but I think I know a way to make you come for sure, Honey bunch.~” She teased with a sickeningly sweet voice noticing how much moisture leaked from her gaping pussy as she took a moment to rest on the couch. Ash looked down at her with a smug smile as his member stood out from over the large fluffy armrest waiting to be ‘attacked’ by May.

“Yeah….*Huff*...well show me what you got, May. I’d like to see it.” He challenged and in a rush of speed May bounced back up from the couch surface with hands around each of her voluminous breasts. She smirked at him and brought herself up to his member ready to sandwich the thick swelling shaft between her delicious breasts.

“Alright, honey, let’s see how long you can hold out against me and my girls here. If you pop in under two minutes then I win the second round. Just so you know I’ve been practicing and learning some new techniques.” She tased making Ash glare pointedly at him before nodding his head out of stubborn pride.

“You’re on! Do your worst.” He barked out and immediately winced in pleasure once May lunged herself forward at his dick wrapping the bottom half between her breasts squeezing the doughy surface tightly against its surface.

“Hgghhhh! O-Okay ...ughhh! C’mon!” Ash growled in pleasure feeling his hands twitch spastically as May began stroking her large tits up and down his length. She did it in a way that smoothly slides every soft doughy inch of her melons along her husband’s more sensitive areas. She’s had plenty of practice on him in the past learning more each and every time, she even picked up proper stroking techniques to better slide each mound along his shaft.

The girl started panting quietly as she made her tits swivel along his shaft even sooner,the softness of her mounds slid along the top and the underside all at once stroking him pleasurably with ever-increasing speed. May saw to her delight that Ash was struggling to keep himself together, he was breathing faster as he held his head in his hands feeling himself become overcome by May’s breastjob. The sounds of skin and flesh stroking together continued unabated with Ash’s breath coming out in ragged gasps while his dick continued to throb intensely from between May’s chest.

“Hnngghhhh….aahhh…..aaahhhh!~ Maaaayyy ...!” He growled feeling his length beginning to throb intensely while she dipped her head down between her cans to swallow the head into her mouth. Ash wanted to call her out on unfair treatment involving using her mouth, but he was too blinded by pleasure feeling May’s tits suffocate his dick. 

‘That’s it.~ Come to Mama.~’ May thought with a sly smile on her lips while sucking the glans of his cock into her slimy warm mouth. 

*Sshuupp shupp shuppp shupppp!*

“Mmmhhh!~” May mewled quietly closing her eyes and working her face into her cans as she continued working her husband’s length. She was feeling it begin to throb steadily towards climax, much to her delight she saw Ash gripping his face and eventually letting out a hard yell before feeling his dick twitch and explode from inside of her chest.

“Aaaaahhhhh!~” He cried out and seized up with his body writhing while his member spurted out thick loads of sperm directly into May’s face. The busty brunette Trainer accepted every hard blast of seed splashing into her face, she even opened her mouth catching a few drops down her throat swallowing them like they were delicious treats.

*Sppuurrttt….sppuurtt...sppuurtt!*

“Mmmmm ... mmmmm.~” May hummed as he continued cumming for nearly a minute in length, eventually the ropes of seed stopped shooting into the back of her throat ant with it came Ash’s organ softening up. If only slightly. She let go of her breasts releasing him and seeing the man stagger back into the wall behind huffing raggedy while his length remained semi-flaccid and ready for more.

May had a mouth full of sperm and swiveled the pearly gunk around inside of her mouth with her tongue before shutting it and swallowing down the contents. Ash heard several loud gulps fill the air and saw her delightfully gulp down his sperm while tilting back her head, once she was done she opened her lips back up and licked her tongue around her lips seductively. His cock stiffened up in reaction to watching that, but his face showed a more competitive look of readiness and energy.

“Okay...whew ...one to one, what say we go for the tie-breaker and see who’s really the best?” Ash proposed and May got up from the couch purring like a Persian as she prowled over the couch on all fours ready to kick off the final conflict between Ash and herself.

“Bring it on, honey.~``she licked her lips readily before they charged at each other leading into another messy crash of house furnishings and bodies slapping together in raw coitus.

**

“Uuaaaghhh ...aaauugghhh ...aaghhaahh!” May cried out in ecstasy as Ash took her from behind this time around. Her hands were resting on a bookshelf shaking it as she felt him slam his waist into her taut buttocks from behind in a manic jackhammer pace. 

Smack after smack of his pelvis rutting into her buttocks filled the air next leading May to gasp constantly as Ash spooned her backside stroking her breasts into his hands. They rutted like animals with the girl feeling his length burrow into her depths constantly in nonstop coitus, she was feeling like she was turning into jelly with how often he was hitting her G-spot. 

“Aahh..aahh...aahh...aaahhhh ...aaghh!” She cried out in ecstasy feeling her body being rutted against even faster. May felt her husband’s waist collide into her buttocks constantly with ever-growing frenzy for the next fifteen minutes, she didn’t want to give out and cum before he had the chance to do it first. This was a battle of attrition after all and she was going to win it, even if it was for his birthday.

Her tits flopped and heaved forward constantly as her body shakes with every sundering thrust he made into it. So much so that her butt cheeks were jiggling incessantly to his thrusts, May reached back behind her head hooking her right arm around Ash’s neck keeping him close by while he fucked her raw. He held his hands around her waist keeping their position sturdy while he slammed into her from behind in nonstop thrusts of his gigantic member. The pace they were going started to make the girls hand still gripping the bookshelf cause a spill of contents from out of the shelves. Thankfully none of them hit her or Ash as he kept on driving his length deep into her cervix making her G-spot swell up inside with nonstop pleasure. 

Growling in animalistic primal fury she channeled all her strength and decided to exert dominance by pushing off from the bookshelf taking Ash off balance so that he wound up landing on his back with a hard thud! 

“Wooof ...! May….!” He growled as he felt the girl land right on his crotch sheathing his member inside of her pussy again making him whimper with elation as she took him to the hilt inside of her body. 

“Hahahahaha, how does that feel, Ash? Feeling like popping already?” She asked coyly once she wriggled her buttocks into his thighs to allow herself a proper riding position in cowgirl style fucking. She placed her hands down upon his broad chest steadying herself then spread her legs wide apart.

May winked at her husband before beginning to ride herself on his waist squeezing his length inside of her pussy with every hard stroke of her pelvis. Her buttocks rowed inward then outward slowly with ever-increasing speed to where she started riding his body enthusiastically with loud fleshy flaps of skin soon filling up the air. At this May felt Ash’s member sink in deeply into her cervix allowing her the perfect angle in which to choke his member tightly with her muscle control. Ash felt the difference immediately and as he felt the woman slamming herself down upon his waist with a smile.

“Aaaaahhhhh…! Nnghhhh….! May, you’re not going to win this!” He growled back to her feeling the spongy pull of her insides tugging his length whenever he plunged himself into her depths by pure reflex only. 

The woman knew how to work his body alright, she was an expert at hitting his weak spots just as he was in hitting hers. She swayed her lower body in back and forth movements feeling his dick plunge ever so swiftly into her cervix. May bounced and humped his pelvis voraciously from what felt like minutes on end hearing him groan and moan loudly in ecstasy. She was giving it all and was determined to make him cum right away, if only so that she didn’t have to keep running herself ragged trying to beat him.

‘Nngh...aaahhh ...ooohhh….almost there! I need to keep going, otherwise I’ll run out of steam! Uuunnghh!’ She thought to herself rolling her body along his waist squeezing his member every chance she got. May writhed around uncontrollably while watching Ash endure her best work on his member.

He brought up his hands to fondle and grab hold of her breasts making her elicit a loud squeal of ecstasy as she keeps fucking herself on his body. The two of them played ‘Tug of War’ with May tugging his member and Ash pulling on her breasts in a contest of attrition. Each young adult moaned and panted loudly with May giving way faster due to the sensations provided by her husband through his magical fingers.

“Gggghhhh...aaahhhh ...I...can’t do it anymore! You win...Ash ...you win already! Uu Nghh!” May cried out in surrender as she felt Ash plunge his member directly into her G-spot again making her body writhe in an explosive climax! Her body went into spasm with her head tossing back her head screaming loudly in ecstasy awhile feeling her sex squeeze tightly around his length. 

Ash held still while gripping her tits firmly within each hand making May’s trip to the beyond all the more pleasurable as she rides out her climax all over his meat. Gushes of cum came spritzing out, her insides wound up coiling tightly around his length over and over again in euphoria while she ground her buttocks into his groin. 

‘I lost...uughh…..but what the hell….it’s his birthday coming after all. He deserves it. Uuwwahhhh…!~’ May thought as her mind became melted in orgasm while she continued cumming nonstop on Ash’s dick feeling her body begin to go numb.

Once she finished cumming she nearly went ragdoll right on top of his waist, the only thing keeping her from spilling out onto his chest were her hands planting themselves on his pecs. Ash smirked and grabbed the girl’s buttocks once again making her squeal quietly as he rose to his feet taking her with him as he carried her over to be pressed against a wall somewhere in the living room. May felt her back get pressed into the surface shuffling a few more picture frames and Pokemon Battle awards off of their nails only for her to stare blankly back into her husband’s charming rugged face.

“I’m not done yet, May, now we go into the bonus round with me taking charge. Better hang on tight.” He said coyly bringing one hand underneath her left leg keeping it held up around his waist, the other cupped her the right side of her ass holding her against the wall with her back messing up various pictures behind it.

Ash withdrew his member to the tip letting it rest just outside of May’s twat, swiveling it around in soft circles making her mewl as it tenderly stimulated her vulva. Then, with one hard plunge of his pelvis, he pushed himself all the way back in sheathing his cock inside of her pussy and breaching her cervix in one go! May flung her head backwards into the wall behind her writhing in ecstasy with toes curling as she felt him pierce her very sensitive depths.

“Aaaaahhhaaaahhhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy with eyes shutting tight and breath coming out in ragged gasps while Ash began bucking hard into her waist steadily fucking her against the wall. 

Rampant slaps of flesh now echoed throughout the living room with pictures falling off the wall and May’s taut ass slamming into the surface constantly. She moaned and huffed loudly while feeling her breasts sway around in circles thanks to Ash’s savage thrusts. 

“Ugh..uh...uh..uh...uhhh ...uugnnhh! Mmmaaayyyy!~” He growled as he sheathed his prick into her sopping wetness over and over again feeling her insides tug on him every single time. May felt her mind screw up in ecstasy as she desperately held onto Ash’s shoulders keeping herself hoisted up and pinned against the wall having her brains fucked out. 

Her buttocks slammed into it, her breasts jiggled, her skin became sweaty, all of it was as much of a workout as any exercise training she could ever take and she loved it. Ash was hitting her sweet spot over and over again with gusto slamming his pelvis into her groin wearing her out the more it went on. 

“Hhaaahhh…..ahhh..ahhh ...ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!~” She cried out languidly with chest pushing forward dangling those melons in front of his face as she continued writhing along the wall in sexual exhilaration. May bounced her bottom against Ash’s waist some more feeling her insides lurching around his invading member a numerous amount of times before finally cumming her brains out!

With one hard shove from Ash’s length plunging into her cervix she squeezed her insides around his member feeling her orgasm hit her like a Gyaradoses using its Dragon Tornado attack! Her legs shot out from his sides dangling helplessly with toes curling up and body shivering with climax. May flung her head back and yelled out in a climactic scream feeling her pussy squelch and squeeze down hard on Ash’s length bringing him to his climax as well. 

“Nn Ggghhhh! Here it comes, May! I…..win!” He shouted out when feeling his balls quiver intensely. His pelvis sundered into her body one more time before his shaft expanded inside of her cervix feeling a thick blast of cum gushing out into her body in a monumental orgasm.

May shuddered violently again as she felt the thick loads of his sperm racing to the inside of her babymaker filling it up en masse. While she writhed helplessly against her husband’s body she was busy riding out her own orgasm with her ass smacking against the surface of the wall behind her. Her hips ground into Ash’s waist riding him feverishly in climax with May hanging onto his shoulders wailing quietly in orgasm. She could feel his masculine frame hammering into her from the side feeling her writhe and undulate against his body while her cunt milked his member for everything he had and then some. Together they writhed in unison over and over again with May feeling like they just had their second honeymoon right here in the house. 

Ash kept grunting voraciously while sending his pelvis into May’s crotch filling her full of sperm for at least what appeared to be a full minute and a half. Eventually, he finally stopped cumming and let out a sigh of relief as he felt his member slip out of her quim with a smile. He had filled her womanhood with a heavy deluge of sperm settled deeply inside of her sweaty body. The girl herself had finally stopped writhing in orgasmic bliss, May felt her legs drop down around Ash’s ankles leading him to carry her over to the floor of the living room tiredly and was let gently onto the carpeted ground to rest peacefully beside him.

“Huff ...huff ...huff…..wow…..I guess when it comes to my body specifically you don't hold back your animal urges, huh Ash? He he hehe.” May breathed out tiredly in a soft chuckle as she rested comfortably naked on her backside glistening in sweat and oozing semen from gaping quim while Ash laid on his side next to her spooning her naked body.

“Yep, I still have the edge alright. You thought you could pull one over on me, May? Well, you still have a long way to go, Honey.~” He chuckled and held his arms around her body pulling it closely to his wait. His member, now flaccid yet still long and thick, hung between May’s thighs oozing cum onto her ankles. 

Together they breathed laboriously while cuddling naked together on the living room floor with May slipping in and out of consciousness while feeling Ash’s seed ooze from her pussy in thick droves. She panted laboriously until she passed out into his chest falling asleep after such a rigorous ‘Competition’ they just now shared with each other. Ash’s hands crept down around her supple ass cupping them tightly into his fingers, he felt May mewl sweetly into his pecs as he rolled onto his backside allowing her to cuddle on top of him.

“May…*huff...huff...huff*...you may have the best body out of all the girls, but…*huff*...when it comes to lust and stamina I’ll outpace you every time. Heh.” Ash said to himself feeling ready to rest for the time being as he was now drained of his energy and eagerly awaiting for who and what will surprise him next as part of his Birthday week surprise. 

  
  


End of Chapter

To be continued….

  
  


This has been for H.


	3. Dawn's Direct Approach (Dawn)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ash’s Birthday Surprise**

**Pokemon**

**By Azure/For Alsmithee**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Three- Dawn’s Direct Approach**

  
  


*********

Arriving back at the house secretly from her temporary hotel stay in a town nearby just as planned, Dawn stood out in front of their house with hands clenched tightly around her legs and face ripe with determination for she readied herself for her turn with Ash now. She was wearing her classic Pokemon trainer outfit that came with a pleated pink skirt,a sleeveless dark vest over her white blouse, complete with trademark beanie around her head and a pink scarf around her neck. It felt nostalgic to be her in her old outfit again. She remembered wearing this when she first met Ash and journeyed with him on his Pokemon trainer journey to become a Coordinator. She had learned so very much from him during that time together, Dawn could tell she was falling in love with him after a certain point and wanted so very much to confess before they parted ways eventually. Now things were different, she was happily married to him in secret as one of four equally frisky wives, and by her own admittance far more direct in wanting him to assert her and dominate her entirely. Despite being older she retained her youthful appearance just as May, Misty, and Serena had done. Her hair was longer though, and her body had become much more filled-out in proportionate womanly features such as curves all over and an increased breast complete with a balanced hourglass figure. She even had a perfect hips-to-waist ratio, by her own admission. Aside from all that she was still the same ditzy girl he had met all those years ago before they married.

“Alright, Ash, it’s my turn now. Hope you’re ready, hee hee.~” She said to himself whimsically and walked into her house undetected. 

Stepping into the doorway Dawn arrived in the living room she started looking around for where her husband might be, that is until she smelled the scent of cooking coming from the kitchen and figured he must be over there cooking up breakfast for himself. That’s where she decided to trap him.

‘Aww, he’s cooking breakfast right now too. I’d hate to do this while he’s in the middle of it, but dammit...the plan was to lure him to a place where I can bind him to a chair and go wild on him in my own special way. Any method I go about doing it was okayed, besides,I’m way too clumsy to be sneaking around in hopes of ambushing him anyway.’ She thought to herself with a shrug.

Dawn followed the scent and found herself in the kitchen seeing her husband wearing his usual black T-shirt and jeans over his body, complete with a men’s apron. Ash was busy himself by stirring a few eggs inside of the skillet, quietly humming to himself peacefully while Dawn was eyeballing his ass through the tight jeans he wore over his lower body. She loved staring at him from afra sometimes whenever he wore something that’d bring out his physique. The woman could feel her loins moistening with arousal already just from the sight alone. Quietly stepping into the kitchen and keeping her secret ‘Tools’ hidden inside of a pouch behind her back, Dawn cleared her throat and caught his attention making him turn his head and greet with a smile of a welcome surprise. 

“Hey there, honey, whatcha cooking?~” Dawn asked in a playful voice.

“Dawn! Hey honey, I was wondering when you’d be here for your so-called ‘Turn’ with me. At this point, I was expecting you to ambush me or do something like the others. I’m guessing this whole thing is something the four of you planned between yourselves, huh?” He guessed and tilted his skillet making the eggs slide down into a plate he pulled up then turned off the stove and took off his cooking apron. This was the opportunity Dawn was waiting for, she sheepishly smiled at her husband as he turned away from the oven and pulled out a chair for her.

“Nah, I’m way too uncoordinated to do something like that, Ash. Kinda ironic now that I think about it, he he he. But, I have a better idea, all you have to do is trust me.~” Dawn said with a seductive smile as she fished out her blindfold from the pouch around her waist and tugged it between her hands readily.

‘Hmmm, I think I can tell where this is leading off to. This is another kind of surprise, huh? It really is a special kind of Birthday week for me, I’d better go along with it. I might be surprised.~’ Ash thought to himself and shrugged as he waited for his blue-haired babe of a wife to go up to him and tie the blindfold around his eyes. 

Dawn did as such with a playful smile and tightened the cloth around his head keeping his eyesight sealed off. He could hear her giggle whimsically to herself as she fastened the knot around the back of his head and let go.

“There, now follow me and I’ll take you to a place where the two of us can be alone, completely, for the rest of the day. It’s my time now.~” Dawn giggled playfully and started pulling Ash over to a random place within the house and away from the kitchen.

‘Can't wait to see where this is going. Misty was aggressive yet soulful, really more for lovemaking and having kids with instead of raw sex. She was passionate though, May, on the other hand, was her hotblooded personality being all about outdoing me until I wore her out. Those breasts of hers should be classified as lethal weapons since she was the biggest. Now Dawn, I know is hiding some kind of special gimmick in her friskiness, maybe she’s into Femdom or something involving bondage? I’ve no idea, but I’m eager to find out~’Ash thought to himself while feeling his crotch stiffening up already as Dawn pulled him over into one of the more unused rooms in the house.

There, it was considered a guest room or simply a blank space to have visitors or place some of their belongings into. There was only a chair and a table, and everywhere was dark with the exception of a sole hanging light directly over the chair. Dawn had asked May to set this up early for her before she arrived. 

Guiding Ash inside of the room she then closed the door behind her and led her husband over to the chair placed in the center. Ash remained blindfolded as she sat him down, but then he felt his hands suddenly go behind his back over around the chair forcefully, courtesy of Dawn’s soft hands. There the blue-haired minx brought out a pair of handcuffs and locked each one of his wrists within them making sure he was bound from behind with hands held tightly behind the chair in restraint. This was honestly starting to make Ash worry just a little bit. 

“Uh, Honey? Are we doing something very kinky here?” He asked and heard Dawn chuckle darkly as she pulled her arms around his neck then seated herself directly upon his crotch feeling his erection pushing out through his jeans in a bulging mass, prodding her groin in the process. Dawn whimpered pleasurably at this and snuggled herself more closely onto her husband’s lap, feeling his bulge increase with further arousal.

“Kind of, just relax and let me take care of everything, Ash honey. He he heh. I promise that you’ll enjoy this, I know I will.~” She said in a flirtatious voice sending chills down his spine and pressed her legs firmly around his thighs keeping herself seated on him as she started sensually rolling herself pelvis along his waist, causing his erection throb even more.

“Nnghhh!~” Ash moaned loudly inside of his throat and tilted his back head as he felt his third wife begin sensually dry humping his pelvis making his lust stir even more. 

He loved the feeling of any one of his wives’ bodies grinding themselves up against him like this. He could the smooth legs of Dawn had sliding shifting sensually along his thighs, her pelvis ground slowly around his bulge making it stiffen even more to the point it started to push up against his jeans barely opening the zipper from inside of his pants. Her breasts, while an average yet rather full set of ample C-cups, started pushing lightly into his bare chest through her clothing making Ash feel ready for this teasing affair to evolve into a full-on romp. He was ‘Hungry’ now for his wife Dawn.

“Haahh…...it feels so good, doesn’t it, Ash honey? Between all the wilder bed-shaking romps you’ve had thus far with Misty and May, I think subtlety is a bit important for build-up, wouldn’t you agree? Fu fu fu. Still, I’m really am kind of new to this, so bear with it for me and enjoy it.” Dawn voiced as she started strongly rolling her groin along his waist feeling her own state of lust excited as she ground her pubic region into Ash’s body feeling his erection throb even more to the point the tip of his erection pushed out from the small opening in his zipper.

Ash groaned loudly again, really feeling his lovely wife roll her flexible body around along his pelvis causing him to go crazy with lust now that he was ripe and ready to fuck her. Ash was still partially sensitive down south after the back-to-back fuck-a-thon he had with May the other night, one that turned into animalistic rutting instead of a competition. Add that to Misty’s turn the day before and you get one mildly tender set of genitals being stimulated a third time in a row. But Ash was a champion, a strong one that has been known for his endurance, stamina, and perseverance. It was something his wives could attest to after their honeymoon alright. Feeling Dawn grind herself along his waist some more while remaining seated on his waist felt utterly amazing to him, making him increasingly annoyed at being bound up and prevented from taking her.

“Haahh…...how about we go about taking off these pesky clothes already, hm?” Dawn suggested with a sultry voice and started pulling up his tight-fitting T-shirt from Ash’s chest feeling up his muscular anatomy through his abs and running her hands along his pecs in a sensual fashion. The way her pelvis started frenziedly rolling along Ash’s crotch made him all too much for him to bear as he was feeling the increasing need to tear himself out of the cuffs and go savage on her. Dawn continued feeling up his bulging, channeling her pent-up lust for her husband for she had been without the touch of his cock for a little while now.

Humping herself up and down on him some more she successfully tore off his black T-shirt entirely leaving him bare-chested and without clothing, Ash was momentarily flabbergasted by her strength until she sucked a niblet of his neck into her lips. He shuddered blissfully when he felt Dawn sucking gingerly on his neck for a couple of minutes until she reluctantly started peeling herself off of his waist, his erection remained ever-present underneath his jeans pants. Smirking to herself she knelt down in front of his legs and hastily began undoing his belt and tugging them off of his body until only his boxers remained. 

“Uh oh, what’s this? Does my Hubby have a big throbbing surprise for me?” She giggled playfully as she tugged down his boxers leaving his massive foot-length erection sticking out with the shreds of his undergarments now lying around the chair legs on the floor.

“Mngh! You’re savage today, Dawn. He hehe, I think I like it.~” Ash commented trying to push down his increasing frustration, which eased once he felt the gentle breeze of the air tickle his member. Dawn was already feeling hot and bothered to begin with, but just by looking at it some more she was feeling it even more so. 

“I definitely missed having some very personal alone time with each other.” Dawn commented as she started undoing outfit article by article until some of the 'Special Surprise’ she wore around her person started peeking through her clothing. Ash could tell she was undressing judging by the sounds she made as her clothing started falling to the floor. 

Once she was done taking off her hat, scarf, vest, top, and skirt Dawn stood almost naked in a slim-fitting highly sexual fishnet bodysuit devoid of cups and a crotch cover. The mons of her moist pussy lips were showing fully now, even though Ash couldn’t see it, her breasts bounced and jiggled slightly as they stuck out from the holes of the suit giving her a rather obvious Dominatrix-themed impression. Dawn tied the back of her hair into a loose-hanging ponytail swishing around behind her neck leaving her forehead partially covered in blue bladed bangs. She was blushing profusely now that she was baring all in front of her husband, in a rather kinky way, and turned around to push out her wide supple ass against his crotch.

Dawn gently rolled the crevice of her ass along the bulging surface of Ash’s length, making him whimper softly inside of his throat as she ground herself deeper into his crotch. She started twerking her heart-shaped ass up and down along his waist feeling the mass that was his appendage grinding between her cheeks making her shiver with intensity as she went. Dawn was enjoying this more than she thought possible; the tease of offering her body to her handcuffed husband made her insides swell with arousal and stimulation.

“Nngghh! D-Dawn….!~” Ash groaned as he felt the smooth curvature of her ass continue grinding sensually along his waist before pushing into it entirely. He felt the warm mass of his third wife’s ass pushing onto his lap with Dawn sitting back onto it in reverse and lifting up her right leg high into the air. She was certainly flexible and showing it in a very erotic way.

“Aahh, do you like this, honey?” She asked cupping his chin into her right hand and squeezing it gently so that his face turned in her direction. She could tell he was excited right now judging by how hard his appendage was proving itself to be, Dawn certainly loved grinding her body along the surface of it.

Ash whimpered and said nothing, he didn’t want to give way to his wife and beg her to let him go, not just yet. There was an allure to being dominated by this normally sweet-hearted girl, but there was also his pride playing into the mix. Dawn giggled playfully and brought his face closer to her soft pink lips, kissing her husband hungrily until they began swapping out tongues with each other.

“Mmhmm….! Aahh….oh Ash…!~” Dawn moaned into his mouth tasting his saliva as she rolled her tongue around the insides of his mouth. Ash simply sat there enjoying it all in stride while she ground herself into his waist some more, the feeling of her supple heart-shaped ass rolling up along his waist was driving him insane. He wanted to tear himself free from his confines and go to town on her already.

They made out some more with lips pursing around each other in eloquent fashion until Dawn suddenly pulled herself off of his mouth and got up. 

“Showtime, honey.~” She giggled and reached over to pull off his blindfold completely showing him the jaw-dropping sight of what she was wearing over her body.

“G-gack! D-Dawn….? What are you wearing?” He asked stupidly as he saw his voluptuous third wife wearing a fishnet bodysuit over her naked body with pride.

Her sleek sexual hourglass figure was brought out to its fullest potential underneath the nylon trappings of her bodysuit. Her breasts were still visible and sticking out of what he assumed to be large cup holes intended to cover them up, down below her legs there was even a hole ripped open between her thighs showing off her drooling pair of pussy lips along with the clean pucker hole of her asshole. Dawn was wearing everything out in the open underneath her outfit, it was basically a sexual accessory highlighting her femininity. 

“Oh, do you like it, Ash honey? It also helps me with flexibility, you know.~” She cooed and lifted up one of her legs up above her right shoulder showing off her mound fully to him and reaching down with her right hand to spread her lips open in temptation.

“Hgghhhh! Dawn….! You’re driving me crazy just doing that.” Ash growled feeling his appendage pushing out furiously into the surface of his jeans, ready to come out and drive itself into Dawn’s sex were it not for his constraints. He heard Dawn giggle again and watched her turn around facing him with her ass turned in his direction, Ash got a good nice look at her voluptuous figure flashing her heart-shaped ass at him now. With a sly smile she started bouncing it up and down hypnotically with legs hunched and head peeking over her right shoulder at him to gauge his reaction.

Ash moaned quietly to himself some more as he watched the show, hating that he was helpless to take part in it. 

‘You little minx!’ He thought feeling his right eyebrow twitches as she finished twerking her booty and turned around with hands around the straps of her fishnet bodysuit. This time around, Ash saw a more daring look on his wife’s face and saw her peeling down the skin-tight outfit revealing her creamy perfect skin to his eyes.

Dawn turned around and flashed him her backside again, keeping her arms crossed over her chest as she peeled off the suit slowly until it was down her waist, Granted the purpose of a striptease was defeated since he already saw her breasts and sex through the outfit she had, there was still the spice of her exotically stripping her clothing little by little with a coy smile on her face. A minute or so more and Dawn had the remnants of the fishnet bodysuit in a puddle around her ankles. She promptly stepped out of them and turned facing forward with her luscious and perky C-cup sized tits bouncing with every slight movement she had. Her mons was on full display now, with a light tuft of blue pubic hair directly above it, ready and moistened enough to crave her husband’s meat inside of her body.

“Enjoy the show?” She asked coyly with a playful wink and Ash simply nodded his head while glaring sardonically at her, wishing he could grab the girl and rape her senseless. Alas, the handcuffs around his wrists kept him bound. 

Dawn’s eyes drifted down his anatomy showing that his jeans struggled to stay on around his crotch area considering there was a massive bulge protruding out of it, ready to tear the fabric open. She knew all too well what it was and how badly he wanted her body right now.

‘He’s already so big and throbbing like crazy, I can tell even from here, better proceed to the next step.~’ She thought to herself and brought her leg down to the side before sliding down to kneel before her husband's lap, spreading open his legs with her hands. Ash looked down into Dawn’s mischievous face and saw a smile of mischief written on her lips, he settled down a bit and felt her left-hand glide up his crotch smoothly reaching the top of his zipper.

With a gentle tug, she began pulling it down slowly until his thick hardened thirteen-inch member popped out, fully erect and ready for action. Dawn witnessed the prime slab of meat that was her husband’s penis springing out of his zipper, she wiped her tongue along her lips as she looked at it longingly with sexual hunger bubbling inside her body. His large orange-sized balls spilled out next showing her that they were indeed teeming with heavy amounts of sperm ready for a deposit, needless to say Ash was ready to copulate with her right here and now. But first, Dawn decided to be the ultimate tease and play the game of this Birthday surprise her way before anything else.

Ignoring Ash’s pleading face she kept her hands pushing apart his thighs and lowered her head down into his crotch, leaving him tied and restrained as she opened up her mouth. Her tongue spilled out of her lips and sensually pressed into the bottom of his shaft, between his scrotum and slowly ran around the surface of his balls. Ash instantly reacted by growling with clenched teeth, feeling his wife slobber over his genitals while he was helpless to grab her head and fuck her face.

‘This is just part of their game! This is just part of their game! I cannot let them get to it just yet!’ Ash said to himself in thought while Dawn gingerly lapped her tongue all over his testes, slowly making her way up the underside of his shaft next. She slowly rolled that spongy moist appendage of her mouth along with her husband’s thick monstrous phallus, feeling it quiver and pulsate as she reached the neck of his length with moist lips squeezing tightly around the surface.

“Hnghhh…..! D-Dawn….!” Ash growled again as he felt the slimy cavern of his wife’s mouth begin swallowing up the thread of his meat. She pursed her lips around the head entirely as she started bobbing herself up and down on his meat, slurping him like crazily with direct head-bobbing movements. Her hands stayed on around the base of his shaft pumping it while she did this, making him receive double the pleasure. 

Ash tossed his head backward and began huffing loudly with increasing euphoria stemming from his lower body. Dawn’s head could be seen headbutting his crotch gently with lips sliding all over his pulsating shaft, squeezing every inch of it into her mouth. She hummed and mewled pleasurably while running her tongue around and all over the surface, feeling him pulsate even more inside of her throat.

“Mmhmmm…*Schupp...Schupp..schupp..schupp*...hhmm!~” She hummed with eyes closed and dick repeatedly sliding into the depths of her mouth. She hungrily squeezed her gullet around it, sucking him off to the utmost height of her potential, making Ash crave ejaculation already.

Dawn continued blowing him like this for several more minutes, keeping a careful watch on his balls in case he decided to blow early due to her ministrations. She sucked, and licked, and rolled herself around on his waist swallowing the entirety of his member into her mouth every passing moment that went by. This drove Ash crazy with euphoria and made him want to come, unfortunately, he felt the sensation of Dawn’s slimy mouth leave his member entirely causing him to look ahead at her to see the girl rising up on her bare feet. 

“Hee, time to ride this bad boy now after giving him a ‘Kiss of Heaven’.” She chirped cutely and placed herself on top of his waist, straddling his thighs and lining her sex up with the glistening head of his member. Dawn looked into his face lovingly and held a hand around his neck, she slowly pushed herself down atop of Ash’s twitching cock encasing the head, then the rest into her sopping tight insides with a hump.

*Schlupp!*

“Haaaaghhhh! Ooohhh…..Ash!~'' She cried out in ecstasy with her eyes closing tight as she felt his magnanimous length burrow wetly into her pussy from below. She felt the sizable girth of her husband’s penis spreading out her insides nicely as it reached the barrier of her cervix in no time at all. Once it hit the surface, Dawn shuddered pleasantly and began rolling herself back and forth along his waist riding her body on top of him.

She brought her other hand back and ran it around his neck embracing him entirely while he remained helpless in his seat, she started moaning loudly in large hot gasps for air, feeling his member pushing into her pussy over and over again with undaunted bliss. Loud flesh-slapping noises began to ensue and fill the air of the room they were in, Dawn was fucking herself on her husband's lap feeling her insides reshape themselves to adjust his length all over again.

“Aahhha….aahh...aahh...aahh..aaahhhhh! Ooohhh Aaaaaassshh!~” She cried out with eyes half-lidded in continuous euphoria, her breasts swayed up and down along the man’s chest scraping his skin with her erect nipples as she rode herself on his length even faster. Soon the rapturous sounds of skin-slapping coitus became even faster, making it sound like applause as Dawn frenziedly fucked herself on top of her husband’s waist.

“Nhnk! Dawn! Aaaaghh….!” Ash groaned loudly behind his lips yet again, remaining helpless while he feels the repeat sensation of her pussy swallowing up his member in its entirety. He could stand being bound and handcuffed, to an extent, but he still wanted to be a part of the lovemaking. Thankfully, Dawn answered his unspoken wish and brought her arms around his neck tightly pulling herself onto his lips for a fiercely sweet kiss.

“Mmhmm!~” She moaned into his face fasting his mouth yet again as they made out passionately amidst her continuous one-sided riding. Her lithe hourglass body rolled and bounced about on his waist, continuously feeling his swollen member pump and push into her sensitive cervix. She had never done a seated position this way before and so far she likes it.

Humping herself on his pelvis for another few minutes, Dawn eventually brought her legs up above waist level raising her feet beyond Ash’s very shoulders. He broke apart from her mouth for a brief moment to see the girl really showcasing her flexibility, making his dick lurch even harder inside of her spasming quim. Ash winced as he felt Dawn’s ankles lock themselves over his broad shoulders making her body resemble a bent pretzel for she was still fucking herself on his meat int he same position. 

When feeling his length push even deeper into her cervix, to the point he reached her very womb, Dawn became crazy with rapturous delight and started slamming her buttocks down onto his body with renewed frenzied passion. She was keeping his lips entangled with hers as they made out still, both of them feeling a blissful miasma of sexual intimacy in this very moment.

“Mmng! Hmmm...mmhm..mmhm..mmhm..mmhm! *Pop*...Ooohhh Assh!~” She cried out in euphoria and sensed her husband’s cock beginning to swell up like it was about to explode inside of her. As much as she wanted that to happen, now wasn’t the right time for it, she wanted to play this game a little longer and see if he snaps. 

With a grew amount of willpower and focus Dawn swiftly let go of her husband's neck, pulled her mouth off of his face, and hopped right off of his lap before he could burst and cum directly inside of her, leaving him blue-balled. Needless to say, he didn't like that one bit.

“Aaaggghhh! Why did you stop?!” He shouted when seeing his throbbing member whimper in rage at being denied such a monumental orgasm.

“Heheheh, sorry honey, but…” Dawn began and went over to the surface of a nearby wall and placed her hands against it. She stuck her bear succulent ass out at him and wriggled it side to side tempting the beast inside of Ash that she provoked just now. “....if you want it, you gotta work for it. C’mon, baby, doesn’t my big beautiful butt just make you want to go crazy and attack me? I'm waiting for you.~” She baited with a coy smile.

Steam was practically coming out of Ash’s nostrils right now, the feeling of being blue-balled as well as seeing Dawn’s supple ass shaking itself at him was enough to drive his animal-like instincts insane with lust. Growling to himself and mustering up all his energy, Ash slowly rose out of the chair and channeled unfathomable strength into his handcuffs making the chains stretch until they snapped!

*Snap!*

Dawn’s eyes went wide in surprise as she saw her husband break free from his restraints and saunter over to her like an animal ready to devour a tasty piece of meat. She remained positioned against the wall, not daring to move an inch as he approached her, this was her plan after all. Instead, of feeling panicked she simply wriggled her buttocks side-to-side some more provoking the beast of lust inside her husband as he wound up behind her back.

“Heheheh, hello there, honey. Came here to get me?” She guessed with a playful and cute tone until Ash grabbed her hips firmly and pulled himself to her with a face steaming red. Dawn will admit to being a little scared of him right now, but still, she was very turned on by her now pent-up husband.

“Oh, I will destroy you, babe. That'll show you for teasing me, nobody likes being blue-balled.” He3 growled with a mani grin on his face and spread Dawn’s legs apart with his hands, guiding his throbbing meat into her moist slot from behind. Then, with a hard shove of his pelvis, he meshed his groin into the girl’s ass sheathing his entire length into her sex causing her to wail loudly in blind euphoria.

“Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Aaaaash!~” Dawn cried out with a manic grin on her face as she felt her husband’s member skewer her insides anew all over again.

Her eyes went wide, her mouth fell open moaning loudly with wailing desire as her insides coiled around his massive length as it buried deep into her again. Dawn shuddered strongly as she felt her husband’s beef pushing to the very tip and pressing into her cervix hitting the right ‘Buttons’. Her legs kicked out underneath him on reflex with her shuddering blissfully underneath him, part of what makes Dawn’s arousal was so great was being dominated by her frustrated husband. Her buttcheeks quivered excitedly until she felt him press into them from behind, grooving his cock into every inch of her tightening pussy before slowly drawing himself out.

“Nnnhhh! Oohhh…..Dawn...I’m going to make you sorry for teasing me right there. Better get ready to have trouble walking again.” Ash declared with a confident smile and grabbed his hands around her hips tightly before slamming himself back inside of her tight pussy making her buttocks quiver with each slam of his waist. 

Loud clapping noises of his body meeting hers began in a chorus of lovemaking, with Dawn whimpering weakly into the surface of the wall she was bent up against, feeling him hammering his pelvis into her buttocks constantly in hard direct thrusts. The wall shook and Ash growled like a beast as he mated with his third wife right then and there, drilling his cock all the way into her cervix and letting that part of her body open up so that it could ‘kiss’ the head of his dick. The woman was moaning languidly against the wall, huffing loudly in ragged breaths, feeling like an endangered Pokemon being dominated by a far stronger predatorial one right now. 

“Nghhhh!...Aaahh...aahhh.aahh..a.ahhhaaa! Ooohhh Ash!~'' She cried out with stars in her eyes and clawed the wall with her fingernails tightly while feeling Ash gradually pick up the pace.

He kept his iron grip around her waist at all times, fucking her from behind and making her breasts swish along the surface itself while his balls slapped voraciously into her sex. Ash was going far and plunging deep, making Dawn’s cervix kiss his length before swallowing, over and over again without pause. Ash grunted in response, feeling Dawn’s insides desperately squeeze down on his raging member as he plunged into her womb repeatedly without stopping. Though he could feel her beginning to cum, he continued railing her against the surface in a rough savage manner that he knew she liked. To seal the deal on her fetish of having an ‘Aggressive’ husband ravage her sexually, Ash leaned his head over her right shoulder and gently bit down on the side of her neck giving her a hickey. 

This pushed the blue-haired vixen into overdrive making her eyes go wide and mouth fall slack as she felt her insides convulse around Ash’s member in a wild, wild orgasm. Dawn tossed back her head to where she could bring her left arm to wrap around her husband's neck and shuddered violently in climax, making her cervix squeeze in around his length repeatedly while he bucked into her pussy some more before coming.

“Aaaaahhhh…..Aaaasssshhh!~'' She cried out in ecstasy with tongue spilling out of her mouth, she felt her husband continue rolling her hips upward with swaying thrusts of his hips until she felt him halt following a thick surge of cum pumping directly into her fertile ungraded womb!

Dawn cried out in orgasm once again, feeling her insides milk her husband’s length for a nearly endless supply of seed pumping into her womb and stuffing it. She was heaving loudly in ragged breaths yet still had the energy to turn her head to the side and engage him in another fierce kiss. Ash accepted it wholeheartedly and made out with her, leading to their tongues dueling each other for dominance while he filled her with his seed.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!~” Dawn moaned happily into his face and shuddered explicitly when feeling her womb becoming stuffed in almost no time flat

*Throb….throb….throb….!*

She whimpered loudly again and continued grinding her buttocks along his waist in gentle coitus until they both finished, leaving a thick gooey trail of his seed oozing out from her opening, just the way she liked it.

‘Ohhh….yeah….that'll make me pregnant for sure, hee hee hee.’ Dawn thought to herself in slight delirium from having such wild sex just now. 

The moment Ash finished cumming inside of her he had carried her body with him and laid down along the bed, partially spent, but far from done with his member retaining solidity inside of her sopping cunt until she pulled herself off of him. She quickly sat upon his waist positioning herself in a reverse cowgirl position with his cock gently tapping the crack of her ass somewhat erect. She needed a moment simply to catch her own breath making her ample tits heave nicely from the side, much to Ash’s amusement. While Dawn took a brief moment to recover, he spoke up with a sly grin on his lips and brought his hands up around her slender waist sending chills down the woman’s spine as he caught her attention.

“Did you think..*huff*...we were done? You blue-balled me pretty hard, honey, I’m still very pent-up right now. I think you’ve noticed.” Ash let out making Dawn’s eyes go wide with both excitement and slight terror, fearing that she may have released the beast so to speak.

“Heh...heh heh, how about that, huh? I know you’re still...solid, but-ooooh mmff!” Dawn didn’t get a chance to get to finish since Ash grabbed her by the hips , pulling her fully onto his length one again creating a loud squelching sound followed by Dawn’s ear-piercing scream of pleasure.

“Kyaaagghhhhh! Oooohhh Ash! Unngghhh!” She cried out with cheeks read and feeling her sensitive walls getting hollowed out by her husband’s mass now pushing directly into her sperm-stuffed womb a second time. Her buttocks quivered once she seated herself firmly on his hips in a reverse cowgirl position. She had her arms held back by his hands gripping her wrists tightly and making her arch her body back allowing her breasts to jiggle as he held her firmly onto his body, ready to fuck her again.

“Mmngghh! Oohh, I think you’ve just tightened up some more, Dawn. Consider this a second apology for shaking that butt at me and not letting me have at it.” Ash growled enjoying the sight of Dawn shuddering explicitly as she felt her insides churn his length tightly while she got settled in. 

She’ll admit to actually enjoying the roughness, even more, the second time around, especially since Ash giving her a hickey made her cum like there was no tomorrow. Dawn was happy for this plan of taking special turns with the others, for she would have had to wait a long time to discover this new kink of hers with Ash being in control and treating her like property. She tried not to smile or say anything, instead, she simply whimpered to herself in slight pain and great pleasure, rolling her head around in slow circles as she waits for him to start moving.

With a grin, Ash began bucking his masculine hips upwards into her buttocks, making her entire body bounce and rise up into the air with each firm thrust being made. She hopped and bounced around gently atop of his torso, feeling his dick pierce the insides of her cum-stuffed womb while her cervix clenched tightly right around his penis. Her mouth fell open softly moaning with eyes closed, gradually Ash’s pace began to quicken leading to Dawn’s buttocks slapping repeatedly into his waist as it rutted into her body like a frenzied Pokemon.

“Uuaaaghhh! Uuh..uh..uh..uh..uh..uhhh! Aaahhh! Hnnghh!” Dawn cried out in mind-numbing ecstasy feeling her buttocks vibrate into his waist. For Ash it was better than fucking her against the wall earlier, this way his dick pierced even deeper into the frisky woman’s womb and her doughy buttocks smoothly massaged his crotch.

He could tell Dawn was enjoying herself greatly in wake of the rougher treatment now being given to her body, she swayed her hips around and ground herself firmly onto his body voluntarily squeezing her sex around his throbbing length. In Ash’s eyes, it was another good perk of being flexible, since she can do that at will apparently.

“Mmg..mhhgn..mngnnh..mgnhhh! Aaahhhh….Dawn…! Nngghh! You’re really enjoying this, hu? I can tell by you squeezing everything around me on purpose this time.” He called out and simply heard the woman cry out in a euphoric moan instead of answering him. That simply proved him right in this case.

Grinning, he continued pumping her into the sky making her buttcheeks jiggle, her breasts, heave, and her mouth remain open with tongue hanging out of it. Dawn was becoming delirious with sexual pleasure the longer this went on. It wouldn’t be too long until she succumbed to climax again, likely taking her husband with her and resulting in an even more bloated belly full of sperm. The table they were on started shaking violently, creaking to the point where the legs began to buck underneath the strength of Ash Ketchum rutting into his third wife as an animal possessed. She was writhing about along his waist, constantly shuddering with near-orgasmic spasms and twitches while feeling him drill into her like there was no tomorrow. 

Eventually, Dawn succumbed to orgasm once again, feeling her body wrack with spastic quakes of her body as she shuddered blissful in release. Her head leaned back and her chest shook along with her body as she clamped down on Ash’s cock yet again, making him growl then explode inside of her as a result.

“Aaaggghhh!~” Dawn cried out happily with eyes squeezing tight and head lolling back making her beanie slip off of her head as she trembled with climax. 

Her folds contracted constantly and rather tightly around his throbbing length, gushing all over his crotch anew until Ash growled with his own climax happening at the same time. His balls clenched tight, his member swelled up, and he unleashed a thick eruption of sperm directly into Dawn’s already stuffed womb in loud convulsion. The woman bucked wildly about in mutual climax making her long blue hair tousle as she rides out her orgasmic frenzy, squeezing and milking more of Ash’s seed until a slight bulge started forming from inside of her stomach. Dawn shuddered strongly with a sharp intake of breath and eventually finished cumming entirely on his member, to her mixed reaction of both horror and delight; Ash was still hard even after coming a second time.

Sperm oozed out of her quim in thick splotches like it were syrup. Once Dawn had finished riding out her climax she saw Ash grinning wickedly at her from below with his hands behind his neck.

“Round Two is done, now let’s move on to Round Three.” He said mischievously snickering at Dawn’s reaction until he sat up and pulled his ditzy blue-haired wife onto his lips for a sudden kiss. 

“Mmmmh!” Ash moaned softly and cupped her cheeks affectionately into his hands, making out with her as she wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him happily. Closing her eyes tight and allowing her lips to expand, Dawn felt her husband shove his tongue down her throat cleaning out her tonsils and hungrily rolling it around her own in a fierce act of dominance. 

Together they made out with tongues openly curling around each other for a steady couple of minutes until they break off, Dawn was relaxed and unafraid now, but seeing Ash’s mischievous grin on his face made her worry she’ll have trouble getting up later.

“There, all better now? I told you; ya shouldn’t have blue-balled me, honey.~”

“Hehehe, but you can’t deny that you liked the performance I gave you. The way you got so hard and got that way super fast, means I did a good job though, right?” She asked almost fearfully until she saw him smile and nod.

“Definitely, no doubt about it, especially with the way you shook that nice ass and demonstrated your flexibility. But how about we move on to the next couple of rounds, so I can make you scream?” He proposed and Dawn nodded feverishly with delight before he got up with her still mounted on him, shifting their positions completely.

**

Third round….

“Uuhh! Ash Honey...what is this position called again?” Dawn asked as she was arranged to be facing up, staring at her husband’s hungry gaze.

He was on top of her now with the woman still underneath her, only facing his direction this time around. Ash said nothing as he cupped her succulent bottom and pushed her lower body upwards to where her legs dangled in the helplessly in submission, Dawn was already liking where this was going and appreciating that she took gymnastics for years to make this position not painful. 

“You’ll figure it out, Dawn. It’s one of my personal favorites and only good for really breaking in a thirsty girl while also teaching her a valuable lesson.” He answered and planted his feet down on the surface of the table, hunching over her upturned body with his legs pinning back her creamy thighs in the process. Dawn’s eyes widened as he guided his throbbing erection, still oozing semen just like her pussy, into her sopping wetness yet again and pushing it to beyond the brink inside of her body causing her to yell out in pleasure.

“Aaaagggghhhh! Aaaahhhh! Hnggghhh….you’re so deep!” Dawn cried out with little hearts lighting up inside of her eyes as she felt her Husband’s massive dick burrowing its way into her cervix, then pressing against the wall of her surface amidst all the thick semen pooled inside. Her legs were twitching as they dangled in the air, her toes curled up and Dawn felt like she was seeing Heaven after feeling her husband push himself into a very sensitive spot inside of her pussy, making her contract around him already.

“Hnhh…! Oohh this is tight! I guess being flexible as you are making this position even better. I’m probably hitting your ‘Weakness’ right now, aren’t I?” Ash guessed and heard only an incomprehensible gurgled coming out of her mouth, he looked to see the girl's tongue spilling out of her lips. Chuckling to himself he figured it best just to give her the fucking of the lifetime for the Third Round.

Grinning to ear to ear, he grabbed his hands around her soft shoulders, keeping her in position as he slammed himself to the hilt inside of her gaping pussy, sheathing it into her womb!

“Uuaagghh….annghhh! More….! Please...more!” She mouthed with the delirious smile on her face.

Ash was only too happy to oblige her and started firmly throwing his pelvis into her sex, sheathing his cock to the very hilt as he began bottoming out of her in earnest. The table surface started shaking once again, this time with Ash bottoming out of Dawn’s tightening sex from above with a smile, his muscular body heaved slowly from above with only his waist diving down meshing his pubic bone to hers. 

Meanwhile, Dawn, while feeling she was on Cloud Nine, uttered her moans of elation constantly in nonstop pleasure. Her body became sweaty while it heaved back and forth underneath her husband's body, with legs dangling helplessly in the air and the music of her pussy squelching around his penis continued unabated. He drove himself into her with a steady tempo of thrusts, making sure to go far inside and hit her G-spot each and every time. Dawn moaned and gasped tirelessly in pleasure, her tits heaved up and down in front of his face while her arms wrapped tightly around his neck embracing him in absolute submission. Steadily over time, his bucking movements increased in ferocity, his cock cleaved into her sex in a frenzied pace repeatedly making it squeeze tight around him, making her lose her mind with pleasure.

“Uh..uh..uh..uh..uh...aaahhh...ooohhh yeah! Nngghhh!” Dawn cried out in ecstasy as this frenzied breeding continued for another several minutes until the moment Ash pushed himself to the brink one last time inside her, hitting her G-spot completely and making her cum!

She flung her head back and curled her toes tightly into her feet when she feels her sex coiling expertly around Ash’s length while he remained snug deep inside of her pussy. Needless to say, this brought him off as well and caused his member to swell with ejaculate for the final time. With a loud guttural growl of euphoria, Ash felt his balls contract then explode sending thick ropes of highly potent sperm directly into Dawn’s already stuffed depths! 

This made the woman’s legs straighten out into the air twitching while a gooey mass of sperm started gushing out from her pussy. Ash kept her pinned against the table feeling everything come out while he held onto his wife with arms hugging tightly around her waist in a loving embrace. 

Gradually their mutual climax subsided leading Dawn to weaken in strength making her legs drop down around his sides, she was still pinned underneath him and twitching in post-coital bliss, eventually having ridden out her orgasm entirely until she was completely spent. With a soft thud, her head landed back gently onto the table surface, heaving tiredly in loud ragged breaths as Ash pulled himself out of her. He got on his side cuddling next to her sweaty tired form, flashing her a coy smile until she turned his way and offered her own sweet one.

“I…*huff...huff...huff*...learned my lesson; never tease you again, he hehe.” Dawn chuckled deliriously as cum continued to ooze out of her pussy in thick splashes making a puddle form on the surface of the table. Dawn then rolled herself over so that Ash could spoon her body with his, he does so, and the two cuddle right there on the cum-stained table with his arms wrapped affectionately around her waist. “But you know, I only did that to rile you up and bring your animal side out for fun. I am sorry though, I know you hate teasing a lot and...well..just thought it’d be fun. Turns out I was right, wasn’t I? Again, sorry.”

She sheepishly said until he squeezed her waist gently and chuckled.

“Yeah I get it, and I’ll admit that having rough sex like a two Ursarings going at it, really did add a lot of spice. If you have to bind me next time, don't leave me waiting too long before we get to the good stuff. I hate being teased.” Ash answered making Dawn blush hotly as she cupped his face from the side and leaned in to place a sweet warm kiss on his lips. “Just know, I’ll always love you, no matter how much of a cockteasing Minx you’d like to be sometimes.”

“Message received, Honey, and I’ll always love you too. Maybe we can try Anal next time? I noticed you loved my ass quite a bit just now, maybe we can do some spanking play before you bend me over and ream my backdoor?” She suggested and saw Ash nod his head, raising her spirits as high as they can be.

“Definitely count on it.” 

  
  


**To be continued….**

**End of Chapter**

**This has been for Alsmithee. Thanks for reading.**


	4. A Sweetheart's Childhood Promise (Ash x Serena)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  


**A Pokemon Master’s Birthday Treat**

**Pokemon**

**By Azure/ For Alsmithee**

  
  


**Chapter Four - A Childhood Promise Fulfilled- Serena x Ash**

*******

Waking up alone in bed once more, Ash Ketchum sits himself up and stretches his arms over his head, he yawns wondering what surprises await him today. At this point it became predictable, but there was still a kind of fun to the hi-jinks his darling wives got up to with his birthday surprise this week. He still wished they would stay in bed with him though, rather than hiding for suspense and waiting to ambush or lure him into a 'Trap' that'd inevitably kick off their romp.

"I wonder what it'll be in store for me this time around." He wondered knowing that the only woman left would be Serena, his official wife and earliest female friend with whom he made that solemn promise with so long ago during childhood.

With her, it was those cherished memories and how well they played off each other, Serena's sweet wholesome nature and boundless love for Ash is what made him so crazy about her in the first place, even back then. She didn't have any particular kink like the others that he knew of, but with her, every moment was magic in of itself. The same can be said for Misty, who's soulfulness and ferocity is what drew him to her during his first journey as Pokemon Trainer. For May it was her competitive nature and spirit, not to mention those large breasts of hers. With Dawn, it was her apparent fetish for being dominated by having Ash go down on her like a raging Tauros and its mate, hearing her squeal his name was a delight all it's own making her cream herself more often than not. For Serena, there wasn't any particular fetish, kink, or flavor to her at all. One might say she is plain in the sexuality department, but she is as sweet and loving as they care and the most eager to start having Ash's kids.

Thinking to himself, he sighed wistfully wishing that he simply had them all in his arms right now instead of going about this game of theirs.

"Alright, just one more day and everything will go back to normal.....well, at least as normal as it gets around here anyway. Better get started on feeding the Pokemon out in the center outback." He said to himself getting out of bed naked and putting on his clothing one article at a time while blissfully unaware of a certain strawberry blonde standing just outside of the house, waiting for her time to shine.

"Just you wait, Ash honey. Serena is coming home, I know you've been missing us quite badly since this started." Serena Ketchum said to herself while stealthily making her way inside the house while Ash was outback heading towards the Pokemon Gymnasium that they own ready to feed them breakfast.

Having a large family was one thing, but having lots of Pokemon that frolicked around in the Gymnasium center was entirely different. He had to keep them occupied by either playing with them, tending to their needs, and feeding them every day for three hours at a time. No doubt this will keep him busy and out of the house for a bit. Serena got inside and quickly went to work after bringing in the many things she brought with her just for the occasion. She kept a careful watch on the door just in case he came back early but was also highly excited to get her Honeymoon going with her husband.

'Alright, finally it's my turn. I've been waiting for so long and hated having drawn the shortest straw of the bunch. Ugh, waiting last felt like an eternity for me. I mean, me and Ash had known each other since we were kids. It's destiny, right? Sigh, the other Ketchum wives all had their shining moments with our hubby, that means I need to make my round all the more special." She said to herself whimsically pulling the large transport luggage up the stairs into the master bedroom.

Serena got to work opening the case and getting on top of setting up their bedroom sheets, furnishings, and everything else to properly set the mood for the occasion. She took up most of the early afternoon cleaning everything and decorating the room to perfection, so much so that she lost track of time and failed to notice her husband Ash coming back in the house and climbing up the stairs quietly. He was wearing a grin on his face as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, wondering just what awaited him when it came to his first Wife.

"Man, Pikachu still loves that ketchup bottle, huh? Big time. Charizard is acting the same as always; all grouchy and barely obedient, but that's what a Pokemon Family is all about alright." He said to himself arriving at his door and noticing it was held open.

This was making him curious for he had remembered having closed it himself earlier when he left. Shrugging his shoulders like a clueless idiot he walked right up and opened the door fully revealing the surprise that was his bedroom completely transformed. It had been re-decorated completely, covered in colors of light pink and dark velvet, with his darling wife Serena standing in the center just above the bed tucking in the sheets and completely unaware her husband had entered the room.

The instant she saw a human-shaped shadow strewn across the surface of the sheets, she paled comically and winced in fearful surprise.

'E-eek! Oh no...don't tell me...!' Serena thought to herself as she whipped her head around to see her husband Ash standing in the doorway looking pleasantly surprised with a smile on his face.

He was scratching the side of his cheek nervously when he saw what she had been wearing, needless to say, it put the color red on his face and some girth in his pants. Serena's face became a matching shade of red as she saw that her husband had arrived far earlier than she was expecting.

Ash took his time analyzing what she was wearing over that voluptuous prime body of hers and felt his jaw drop along with his member pushing out from the inside of his jeans against the zipper.

Serena was wearing lace-made lingerie colored in a soft velvet shade, it was completely themed with utter sexiness in mind with the brassiere strapped snugly over her ample chest. It had slits in the breast cups allowing for her nipples to be shown and fully erect. Her frilled thong was exactly the same pattern, also made of lace and was crotch-less to boot, allowing for Ash to see the folds of sex in between the opening. Seeing everything like that made him feel the sexual hunger creep up fast inside of his body, the longer he looked at his sexy wife the more he wanted to take her against the bed and make her scream 'Daddy' all night long. Additionally, around her legs were a pair of fishnet stockings attached to a garter belt around her waist giving her a highly sexual appearance, to top it all off Serena had her long hair down elegantly strewn around her shoulders and displayed in a majestic fashion. She had a pair of matching arm gloves and a lace choker around her neck to complete the attire, but what really sold Serena's husband was the surprised look on her face reminding her of a Pikachu caught in the headlights. She was seriously floored that he was here so early.

"A-A-Ash!?! You weren't supposed to be here so soon! I thought you're going to be out feeding the Pokemon for at least three hours!" She shrieked out with utter embarrassment and held her arms across her chest blocking her tits from his view as she started panicking about. Her reaction was making Asj chuckle feverishly despite him being nervous that he ruined the surprise.

"Heh, I uh....had to only feed three Pokemon today. Tauros, Pikachu, and the others were really the only ones waiting for me, so it didn't take very long." He explained making Serena slump her head in utter embarrassment and defeat, seeing as how she thought she had more time to get things truly ready but failed to account for time. She got like that whenever she designed things with fashion in mind.

Grabbing her head in embarrassment she started panicking like crazy in a comical fashion.

"Gaaaaaggh! I knew I should've gotten done sooner after you left, I just wanted everything to go perfectly and took way too long deciding between colors to use to make the setting...! Now the moment is ruined!" Serena wailed comically earning a sweat drop on Ash's face until he came over there, grabbing her hands gently into hands and making Serena snap out of her raving tangent.

She relaxed instantly and looked into her husband's eyes with a tearful pair of blue orbs, sniffling a bit. She waited to hear what he had to say and felt him pull her up close, making her semi-naked body touch him.

"Honey, it's alright. Relax.~" He said soothingly, making the warmth inside of her chest expand until she was completely calm, and suddenly a soft smile found its way to her face as she wiped a tear or two from her eyes. Ash always knew how to make her feel relaxed no matter what they did, it had always been that way ever since they were children. "Everything is fine, okay? Heheheh, Everything here is just perfect....I think it really sets the mood, especially with what you're wearing.~"

Serena pursed her lips and made a cute frown as she looked around to see her work completed, everything from top to bottom resembled the kind of bedroom you'd see in a love hotel. Right down to the satin sheets covering the bedding and the velvet lighting brought on by the lampshade. She giggled a bit and sighed in relief before clutching Ash's hands and looking up at him with love in her eyes.

"I just thought....that I needed to make things look better than what I had to offer. The others all have some unique flavor or special advantage about them that made me feel so completely average and out of place, plus I've never been good with being so open about things like this until now. I don't have your history with Misty despite us being childhood friends, nor do I have large boobs like May, I just....was afraid you'd find me blind and boring. So I guess I overcompensated just a little bit ,huh?" She let out feeling embarrassed with cheeks flaring like an Arcanine's pelt.

Ash simply held her closer until his hands were around her waist next, feeling her face hover directly before his own with the tension of romantic lust blooming between them.

"Serena, honey, you'll never be considered bland and boring to me, okay? We've had our own adventure together so long ago, one that I'll never forget or replace. Everything I've experienced with you has made me the man I am today, so I'm happy with anything you do for me. You're already perfect in my eyes, no need to try and compete with the others." He let out making her sniffle again and wipe a fresh set of tears from her eyes before feeling satisfied completely with that answer.

Suddenly she doesn't feel so insecure anymore and brought herself up on her tiptoes with arms wrapping around her husband's neck, pulling him onto her lips to deliver a sweet impassioned kiss.

"Mmhmm.~" Serena mewled happily into his face, tasting her husband as he wrapped his hands around her waist embracing her wholeheartedly. Their lip-lock remained innocent yet passionate, neither of the two wanted to turn it into a porn-style tongue play, instead, they simply made out in sensual embrace like longtime lovers usually do.

Ash moaned into her mouth back, tasting his wife's lips as he went along, feeling her rump into his fingers then squeezing them around one of her cheeks causing her to whimper cutely into his mouth. He snickered a bit when feeling Serena react and slowly pulled himself off of her face, watching her dazzled expression as she pulled herself back with a smile.

"Here, allow me to show you how I feel....the fun way.~" Ash teased then lowered himself onto his kneecaps placing himself in front of Serena's body then parting her legs apart so he could see her hairless snatch wrapped in crotch-less panties before his eyes. He licked his lips salaciously and placed his face between her legs, latching each of his lips around the gentle squishy cusp of her vulva making the blonde woman toss her head backward and shudder with high-rising ecstasy.

"Aaahh!~ Uuuhhh.....!~ Ash.~" Serena mewled with a lip-bitten expression on her face as she ran her hands through her husband's hair, parting her legs further apart to give him better access. This exposed the full 'V' of Serena's tight-looking pussy to her husband.

Ash grinned, feeling delighted she had done that, he gripped the sides of her hips and rolled his face against her muff, slithering his tongue inside of her moistness in the only way he knew how.

*Ssllrrppp....! Sssllrpp..ssllrpp....sscchuupppp!*

Serena threw her head back with a shout of euphoria, she feels her body beginning to quake with quickly rising bliss while her husband tended to her pussy in only the expert way he knew how. He often pleased her with his talent in cunnilingus, all the wives can attest to that alright. The man was tasting her insides hungrily in an expert and precise fashion, he was rolling his tongue around the inside of her soft moist velvet folds in sensual circles, making sure she felt every jolt of pleasure stemming from beneath her waist. It made Serena lose balance and nearly fall onto the bed, but she held onto his shoulders with her chest rising and falling with each and every loud breath.

"Hhhuaaaaaghh! Ash!~ Mmmnnggh!~" She moaned loudly with her face contorting into one utterly delicious expression of absolute nirvana.

Ash simply hummed with tasty delight as he hungrily chowed down on his wife's pussy, tasting her sweet nectar by squeezing his lips around her exposed erectile clitoris. Gingerly trapping that part of her sex into his mouth he made her buck heavily into his face for she had howled into the air and came hard for the first time already. Serena clutched Ash's head, running her soft fingers through his hair, as she gushed all her fluids over his nostrils and his jaw. She squealed out loudly in stupendous orgasm, shuddering in climax for nearly a minute tops while her body was shivering in ecstasy until he pulled himself out from between her silky soft thighs. Ash watched as his wife shivered vivaciously while wearing an intoxicated smile on her face, he wiped his tongue across his lips as she slowly leaned backward aiming to collapse right onto the foot of the bed.

"Oooff! Ooohh...Ash...hehehehe, that was amazing.~" Serene giggled deliriously with a smile as he got up. Wiping his face with his hand he looked at the stunningly beautiful woman he married with his erection fully hardened and itching for action.

"Tasty as always, heh.~" He snarked.

Serena was still barely conscious after having that monumental climax just a couple seconds ago,but she was ready to go at it again immediately. This time with the intention of making love to Ash like it was their second Honeymoon. Sitting upright, and making her breasts jiggle slightly as if she shook with excitement, Serena saw Ash standing up at the foot of their bed removing his shirt and pulling it off completely before removing his jeans next. He revealed the sight of the large tentpole in his boxers to her starstruck eyes before sliding them down as well. Out came the thickened and fully erect foot-long phallus oozing a dabble of pre-cum from the head of his dick, Ash was looking more than ready for her alright, what with that very bloated-looking set of balls just aching to pump her full of virile baby-making seed. Serena briefly fantasized about becoming pregnant with their first child and it made her insides moisten with arousal all over again. This effect was greatly amplified the moment he greeted her with the charming happy-go-lucky smile that made her fall in love with him such a very long time ago. Ash, the Pokemon Master, felt ready and able to give his childhood sweetheart the fucking of a lifetime.

"Here I come, honey.~ Let's celebrate my Birthday present with just each other, just the two of us." Ash suggested, making a suave voice that caused Serena to shiver sensitively with excitement as he got onto the bed naked and making his way over to her.

His overly long penis scraped the surface of the crushed velvet blankets, Ash soon sat up with Serena in hands, sitting on his lap while wearing the most adoring smile on her youthful honey glow blushing face. She brought her hands up around his neck, embracing his shoulders as she seated herself comfortably on his thighs, feeling his member poking into the flat surface of her stomach.

"Oh Ash, this day really just belongs to the two of us and nobody else.~" She said in a low sexually alluring voice as she pulled herself up fully onto his waist, wrapping her legs gently around his backside and embracing him in yet another steamy make-out session. "Mmmmm!~"

Serena channeled all her passion for her husband into their lips, tasting his sweetly while gingerly grinding her waist along the surface of his legs. She made out with him passionately, feeling him hum warmly into her throat as their tongues did the age-old dance of rolling into each other like a pair of moray eels. QUiet hums of lips smacking against each other with noises of saliva intermingling continued with Ash eventually running his hands down her body, feeling the heart-shaped surface of her ample butt then cupping each cheek into his fingers causing Serena to whimper hotly underneath her breath. She shivered intensely while keeping her lips sucking out the moisture on his lips, tasting him hungrily with her tongue eventually pulling out of his mouth leaving him breathless.

"Mmm....Serena! I can't stand it anymore, you've got me all pumped up and excited, and I was already like that after showing me this Love Hotel of a bedroom you remade." Ash admitted between breaths, making Serena glow with pride at her accomplishment, feeling as though this counted as a success for her mission to excite her husband.

'I knew it! Forget having my surprise spoiled by the micromanaging of the bedroom, I really made him happy and excited! Wearing this outfit was totally worth it! Eat your hearts out, everybody!' She mentally cheered as she finished swallowing his lips into her face, reeling herself back and leaving a trail of saliva bridging between their lips as they stared into each other's eyes with glowing smiles. Ash stared into her crystal blue orbs happily before grabbing a hold of her body, lifting her up so that she was laying back onto the bed with him getting up on top of her.

Serena one of her legs soundly around his waist, raising herself high enough off the surface so her pussy would be directly above his massive erection as she spread out the crotch-slot opening of her lace panties like so. She exposed the inner pinkness of her overly moist pussy to the head of his length, ready to feel him impale her womanhood on that magnificent rod of the Pokemon Master.

Ash slowly lowered himself onto her slit, feeling the slickness of her astonishingly tight pussy begin wrapping around the head of his length as he steadily sank into her body, making her head toss backward while she held her mouth open wide agape. Serena had forgotten momentarily how amazing his dick felt whenever he was hollowing out her pussy, it made her toes wriggle then straighten leaving her breathing raggedly for it was a most intense sensation to enjoy. Even going without it for a few days felt like an eternity too long for this thirsty and loving wife. A slick squelching noise occurred once Ash burrowed over half of his dick directly into his wife's sex gently, making her ball a hand into her mouth as she cried out in sexual agony.

"Aaaagggghhhh!~ Ash!~" Serena cried out loudly making her chest jiggle as her spine curved upward. She felt her pussy spread wide apart then wrap tightly around his massive length as it steadily burrowed all the way through her sensitive insides into her cervix in nearly no time at all. Her body was highly sensitive, so she was grateful to her husband for doing this slowly and gently so as not to overwhelm her on the first run.

Her body quivered and she felt him slipping into her womb making her legs shake as they clamped around his hips. Serena started breathing hotly with escalating elation, making her breasts jiggle and bounce around, giving Ash a show as he grabbed onto her right leg and lifted it up high into the air directly above his shoulder. His pelvis conjoined directly into Serena's from a diagonal angle, making his dick slip even further into her pussy until it had slipped right into her womb. He felt her shudder a second time already while feeling the tightness of her pussy swallowed him in even further with his balls resting atop of the cleft of her butt cheeks. her ass.

For Serena, this was easily the most pleasurable position she had ever been in, bar none, and loved that Ash was being gentle with her first before taking care of her like the Alpha Lion of the Pride. He started moving gently into her body, meshing his pelvis into her sex with a sturdy tempo of flesh smashing flesh. The gentle thumping noises of two bodies slapping together soon escalated with Ash powerfully pushing into her folds from above while keeping her leg upright and dangling above his shoulder.

"Uuaaagghh...aagghh...aaghh....Asshh! ooohh I love you so much! Mmnnggh!~" She whimpered, making her face toss and turn to the sides of the bed, clutching a pillow in the process as she bit down on her bottom lip, saving the sensation of her pussy being cleaved into gently by his length.

Serena's body smashed into Ash's waist, tenderly and slowly, with him making each push a gentle soothing plow of his pubic bone pushing into her own. Serena could feel every sensual curve of his cock plowing the inside of her pussy in the most sensual of ways, it was driving her crazy how much pleasure gentle sex was giving her, and making her plunge her chest up forward allowing Ash to watch as her tits jiggle voraciously in a side-to-side manner.

"Huuunnghh!..hu..hu..hu..huh...aghhh! Serena...!~" He breathed out hotly as he kept her thigh pinned into the side of his waist while fucking her pussy in a gentle-like pattern. His balls pushed into her sex form underneath her nether region, over and over again steadily picking up speed until they started slapping gently into her waist. Ash was allowing the animal inside of him to take over slowly, but he didn't want to rush things and make this a mindless romp like he had done many times before.

With his wives, he was gentle, caring, and always passionate until they dialed up the frenziedness between all parties. Serena pursed her lips tightly with a smile and grabbed his right hand, guiding it to a breast and making him squeeze down onto the soft jiggling mound allowing her to howl softly in rising euphoria.

"Nngghh! Ohh...please, play with me however you like, Ash baby. I love the touch you give me, no matter what you do with me, it makes me crazy for us to be with each other always. Like it was Destiny....haaagghh!~" Serena breathed out, smiling wide as she felt him grab her breasts in a tender fondling fashion, making it swivel it around along her chest causing her untold amounts of pleasure as he began sinking into her at an even faster rate.

Now, his pelvis began bucking steadily with more force, making Serena's cheeks quiver as he started fucking her with more raw animal-like passion. His body heaved into her sex voraciously with balls slapping against the cleft of her ass like so, Ash altered their positions and got on top of his first wife, taking her in a mating press arrangement making her legs spread wide apart and dangle into the air.

"Gggghhnkk!~ Asssshh!~ Ooohhh..yeeeaaahh!~'' She hollered loudly with her head tossing back, eyes wide open in euphoria with her mouth hanging open. She felt him pushing all the way into the back of her womb, hitting a G-spot that made Serena's mind recede into that of a lower animal being dominated by a strong Alpha.

"Mmnghh...here we go, taking it up another notch, honey!" Ash said while grinning, keeping his arms pinned underneath Serena's pits, making sure all she had to hang onto was his neck as her waist lifted higher until her buttocks rose off the ground entirely.

He started slamming more raucously into her hips, sending loud shocks of skin trembling between her waist as he took her in a wild mating-style frenzy. His balls swung back and forth constantly tapping into her sex fro below, making Serena howl with frenzy as she felt her husband fuck her raw and stupid causing her toes to wriggle before they straightened out.

"Aaaggghhh! Ungh..ungh..unngh...unghh...ungh..ooaaaghh! Assh!" She screamed loudly as she held onto his neck for dear life, feeling her body rocking into the bed causing it to creek loudly.

Their frames rutted into each other like a pair of animals, Ash having taken Serena gently at first turned into a wilder bout for domination once he got started. He was one hundred percent dominant in fucking his wife and making her forever be maintained only by his mighty dick. It cleaved in and out of her pussy in a messy voracious fashion, causing Serena no end of orgasm-inducing euphorias as they went at it for minutes on end.

Eventually, they reached orgasm with each other, started by Serena feeling his member pushing into her G-spot one last time before she came with a howl. Her head flung back and her body quivered salaciously underneath his body as she clung onto his dick in a desperate attempt to milk him free of all his sperm.

"Aaaagggghhhh!~" She cried out in ecstasy with eyes going wide and mouth remaining open in a large gaping smile while having her tongue roll itself out. Her body shivered with her insides squeezing around Ash's length tightly several times before making him cum.

He growled into his teeth, feeling his balls swell as his shaft began to pump heavy amounts of sperm directly into Serena's depths in a nearly consistent fashion. Holding onto her shoulders for dear life, then gripping her waist as he alternated their position to that of a basic missionary position, Ash continued to plow his member into his wife's sex feeling each thick rope shoot out of it every time he shoved right back into her womb.

"Ggggghhnn! Aaggghh!~" He howled, feeling the need to gently slam his hips into her waist several more times while she writhed underneath his body like so. Serena wound up undulating his pelvis, sensually curling her legs around his waist while she felt her pussy milk him for every ounce of his seed.

*Throb...throb..throb...throb!*

She felt every thick outpouring of cum pooling into her womb like it was a gallon of milk being filled up, she was still with plenty of space to house even more and successfully fill everything to where it'd reach her uterus. The woman wanted a hundred percent success rate in having a baby alright, but more importantly, she simply wanted to savor the romantic lovemaking she was currently sharing with her husband. Rutting her pelvis into his waist several more times the two eventually finished their mutual climax leaving Serena temporarily spent.

Her buttocks landed onto the bed for certain this time, her legs untangled themselves from around the back of his waist as she felt him slowly pull out of her gaping sperm-filled pussy, leaving a thick goop of it oozing out. There'd be no doubt now that Serena might've been pregnant with Ash's baby with that last batch brewing deposited into her body. They were both panting tiredly in post-coital bliss with sweaty skin heaving and utterly blissful smiles on both of their faces, Ash curled up beside his wife's backside, spooning her gently with his meatstick pushing up against the crack of her ass, still mainly hardened and aching to go again real soon. With a smile he put his hands around her waist from behind, cuddling her with affection while his face nuzzled up against the crook of her neck.

Serena reached behind herself with one of her hands, cradling the back of his side as they both rested in post-coital bliss, glowing with happiness as the intimacy between them bloomed like it was their first honeymoon all over again.

"Mmhmm, that...was....amazing, Ash. Hehehehe.~" Serena mewled with a giggle and felt his lips curl up against the side of her right cheek, making her shudder for he was now running his hand along her flat belly.

"You were amazing, Serena. I really got lucky 'Catching' you when we first met when we were kids, huh? Heh, that takes me back alright." Ash chuckled while gently squeezing his hands fondly around her stomach making Serena let out a shrill squeak of excitement as she felt him begin kissing up her neck even more. She remembered the day she got lost and met Ash somewhere outside of Pallet Town as a result and forever became friends with him, making the promise to be together later all the more special in her eyes. She'd cherish that moment till her dying days and was forever happy she became the official wife of Ketchum, baring that she sometimes hated sharing him with three other women. Still, Serna wouldn't trade it for the world.

Suddenly her eyes bolted wide open when inspiration struck her. She gripped Ash's right hand tightly after feeling it massage one of her breasts into his fingers, she squeezed it gently grabbing his attention and making him lift his mouth up off of her neck to stare at her with a curious smile on his face.

"Something up, honey?" He asked then saw her whip her head in his direction with an eager smile on her face.

"Ash, come with me real quick, I want you to see something special for our...second round. Trust me, it'll be even more special than what I tried to pull here. Okay, honey?~" She requested suavely with a sweet smile and playful smirk appearing on her face. Serena was enjoying the perplexed one on Ash as he slowly nodded at her request and got up off the bed with her.

Together they made a quick change of clothes with him putting on a pair of blue shorts with a Pokemon Gym T-shirt he got from a fellow up-and-coming Pokemon trainer. Serena simply put on her traditional casual duds such as her red skirt, dark top, and a sun hat with thigh-high leggings being draped over her silky smooth legs. She had removed her lingerie after feeling the cum and sweat stains begin to chafe her body a fair bit, plus, Serena simply wanted to stay all-natural for what came next. Both of them finished getting ready and went out the door, noticing the moon was now up high in the sky creating a sense of ambiance and romance all throughout the residential area.

The moment they stepped out, Serena took her husband's hands and led him away from the place on foot towards with a chipper smile on her face. Ash followed her along, wearing an intrigued yet beaming smile on his own, he loved seeing his wife happy and excited. It made him feel like they were kids again and they just met.

'Hehe, she certainly looks happy right now, I wonder what it could be.' He wondered and watched her ass shake inside of that high-riding pleated red skirt. He was still feeling very virile and eager to continue their 'Honeymoon/Birthday present' right now, but he wanted to indulge his wife and see where they were being taken.

****

Eventually, after a bit of walking and thankfully not feeling tired from it, Ash found himself in a certain part of the woods just outside of Professor Oak's former summer Camp. Thankfully it was just a few blocks away from where they lived, seeing how Pallet Town was a relatively small town altogether. Serena took a deep breath and brought out a familiar handkerchief from her pocket, she tied it around her right kneecap and bade Ash a loving smile before pulling him into the depths of the forest.

"Come on.~" She musically said, enjoying the perplexed look on his face as she led him through the greenery until they reached a spacious clearing where the sky shone in on the area giving the scenery a certain mystical feel to it.

Ash's eyes widened when he realized where he was, even he couldn't forget such a place after what it had meant to him. Looking at Serena again, he saw that the girl was nodding in assurance while keeping her hands tightly holding his own with a smile.

"That's right, this is the place where we first met, don't you remember?"

He nodded dumbly and blushed when thinking of how cute he found her upon meeting the poor girl after hearing her cry.

"Yeah, I thought this place looks familiar. It was so long ago I nearly forgot, but this is the place where we met. I heard you crying from nearby after going to look for that same Poliwag that scared you." Ash reminisced, making Serena's face glow brightly as she brought herself closer to him, becoming a hair breadth away from his face.

"Mh hm, you came to me like a hero in my time of need, Ash. Even if that's exaggerating it a bit, I really did feel lost, alone, and scared until you found me." She continued and gestured to the handkerchief wrapped around her right leg, making his mouth drop in relaxation that it was in fact his old handkerchief he gave her. "That day, that moment meant everything in the world and since then I have never stopped being in love with you. I kept that thing as a sacred memento and as a promise to myself to one day be your wife....after getting you to fall for me the same way obviously. You were pretty oblivious to girls all around during your earlier Pokemon journeys, you know.~"

"Hehe, I guess I was, well I was young and enthusiastic about the journey. Can you blame me? But still, I wouldn't trade that moment for anything in the world either, Serena. I love you, with all my heart and soul. I'd gladly trade the Pokemon Master title if it meant making you happy." Ash declared, making Serena's eyes water with happiness as she sniffled and wiped her face, feeling moved by his declaration before smiling at him again.

"Oh Ash, you don't need to say that, after all....I'm already happy. Always will be, now come here.~" She sniffed and pulled her hands around his neck, pulling him over into her arms once again so that they could wrap each other's lips around one another in a sensual passionate embrace.

Serena closed her eyes tightly and happily embraced her husband, keeping a leg hiked in the air while she felt his hands reaching down her sides, holding her waist closely to his crotch. She hummed into Ash's face, tasting his tongue as it rolled around inside her mouth dominating her own in a steamy exchange. The two of them made out like it was their last time on Earth, feeling the heat rising between their loins, making the feeling sexual urgency run rampant the longer it went on.

"Hhmmhmm!~ Mmhhmmm....!~" Serena mewled loudly into Ash's face, swallowing his spit and tasting him, eagerly curling his tongue against his own as she felt his hands begin grabbing her ass from underneath her skirt, making her whimper cutely in response.

"Hnngghhmm!" Ash growled loudly into his wife's mouth, tasting her for minutes on end then feeling the latch of her skirt touch the edge of his fingers. With a smile he undid the pleated skirt, letting it fall to the ground and exposing her pink thong to the world as she pulled herself off of his face right after.

"Ash....! I can't wait anymore, the second half of our Honeymoon begins now!" She breathed out excitedly and quickly tossed away her hat, pulled open her dark vest, then kicked away her shoes becoming completely naked save for her thigh-high leggings and bra covering up her ample-looking breasts.

Serena flipped up her top entirely before sliding it off of her body, her bra came next, once again exposing her juicy moderately--sized breasts for Ash's enjoyment. Meanwhile, he was quickly sliding off his shirt and undoing the hem of his jeans becoming naked with only the boxers pitching a large tent in front of his body. Serena glows with a smile on her face as she holds her hands around the back of her neck, posing provocatively in a graceful lovely pose for her husband as he gets naked completely. 

His thickened footlong member came springing out fully erect and oozing a bit of precum around the edge of his penis. Serena instantly felt the swelling of arousal within her loins as she slipped off her panties completely, exposing her moist sex. She reached down and spread out her vaginal lips, showing Ash a thick helping of sperm nestled deep inside of her still, making him growl like a hungry animal as he approached her.

Once he did, he cupped her gentle cheeks into his hands, looking into her eyes and seeing just how radiant she appeared underneath the glow of the moonlight. Here they were in the center of the forest clearing where they first met, about to indulge in each other once again like its destiny and they were fated lovers to be.

"I love you too, my darling Ash.~ So, so very much. You've made me a happy woman for so long now, it's time to return the favor and give you the time of your life on your birthday. Shall we?" She asked with a sultry tone in her voice, gently bringing his face down upon her lips for another hot and steamy kiss, making them engage in yet another passionate exchange right from start.

"Mmhhmm...*Sllprr...sllpprr..schlppp!...Hmmmmm.~" Serena moaned into her husband's once again, curling her right leg along his side as they made out with ever-quickening passion. 

their lips curled against each other, tasting each other's saliva while their tongues mangled themselves together in between. Serena was giving her husband everything she had into this kiss, then reached down from under him stroking his hard cock with her hand. 

"Mnnggghh!" Ash inwardly moaned as he felt the soft hands of his wife fondle and stroke his tender penis, making it harder than a rock as she brought herself down upon his body. She gestured for him to lay on his ass with his dick sticking out like a tower and his legs spread wide apart to give her some room as she crawled over to him with a lecherous smile on her face.

Serena was feeling far more promiscuous and virile than ever before now that she had her confidence solidified and her libido raging like an Arcanine's fire. She managed to wrap her hands gently around his length, fluffing the hilt of his penis then squeezing her hands around him as though she were jerking him off. Ash growled loudly with intensifying pleasure as he felt her work her magic on his length. He sat back, propping himself up on his palms from behind and watched his wife slowly lower her head down into his lap with mouth wide open.

"Hhhmmhm...*Schlup!*...mmmm.~" Serena moaned loudly as she swallowed the head of his length into her mouth, she wrapped her lips tightly around the surface, squeezing it into a watertight seal and sheathing more of it into her gullet like a pro. If there was one talent she excelled at over the other wives it was that Serena was very diligent in pleasing their mutually-shared lover Ash.

Her face started bucking back and forth into his pelvis, slurping hungrily around the thickened end of his meat stick sliding all the way into the back of her throat. She worked herself fluidly and without hesitation, keeping both her hands gripping tightly around the base-end and stroking it off while sucking him into her mouth with gusto.

"Mmmmmmm! *Schlupp...schluup...sclhupp..schupp..schup..schup..schup!*" Serena rapidly bucked her face to and fro, with no signs of slowing down, making her lips glisten with the ever-growing amount of saliva glossing his dick.

"Hnggghhh! S-Serena...! Aaaaghh!~" Ash cried out in sexual agony, clutching the grass beneath his fingers while feeling the fleshy abyss of his wife's mouth occupy his cock. He felt every silken inch of moisture curling around it as she swallowed it into the back of her throat like an eager schoolgirl. 

Serena's hair tossed about wildly for the next several minutes, keeping the flow of squeezing his penis and sucking him off going until she felt the throbbing pulsation of his cock beginning to swell up between her mouth. Loud sucking noises filled out the air along with Ash's strained groans of pure ecstasy, he was feeling ready to cum and blow a thick was of semen down his wife's mouth. Grabbing the back of her head he left Serena to continue fellating him even more until he let out a strained cry of agony and bucked his pelvis upwards into her face in the climax.

"Aaaaahhhhh! I'm cumming!~" He announced as he felt his shaft swell like a clogged hose, thick ropes of sperm came flying out into the back of the blonde woman's mouth nearly catching her by surprise.

Serena's eyes opened wide and she quickly sealed her lips tightly around the bottom-most edge of his penis, keeping him fully sheathed inside of her gullet as she gulped down every last drop of sperm that came her way.

*Gulp..gulp...gulp..gulp...gulp!*

"Mmmhmmm!~ *I love you, honey!*" She mouthed in between muffled groans and swallowing noises, the girl chugged down every last drop of sperm down her gullet and waited until he was finished to begin pulling herself off.

Ash let out a blissful growl as he held his wife's face in his hands, feeling her swallowing down every last drop of sperm that came spilling her way. Serena took one last, hard suck of his dick before finally rising up off of his body. Her lips were coated slickly in his seed until she swiped her tongue along her sides cleaning it all off with a smile of utter friskiness. 

*Gulp!*

"Tasty, like always.~" She giggled playfully and laid back onto her ass, keeping one leg held up high into the air with her right hand holding onto the back of her kneecap making herself ready to receive her husband's cock with all her might. She reached down to spread open the folds of her sex, once again showing him the velveteen inside as well as a thick cream filling within. 

Ash was adoring Serena's appearance underneath the glow of the moonlight and finding her enchantingly beautiful as she spread herself out underneath him, ready to take him on a ride once again.

"Come, make love to me, honey. Let's see if we can put a baby in me.~" She teased, playing on his fetish for intended pregnancy in regards to pumping the girls. Ash bristled with excitement as he got up and placed himself over her spread-eagle body.

He guided the head of his meat, to which all of it was still hard as a testament to his endurance, and slid it past her inner folds, making himself sink into Serena's pussy with a loud 'Schlup' of moisture coming out. The girl had her mouth open in a wide circle of excitement and rising ecstasy, she was feeling the swollen head of her husband's dick pushing in past her folds, reaching steadily into the entry of her cervix before pushing on right into her womb, filling her completely with a smile.

"Uuaaaaggghhh!~" Serena cried out in euphoria when she felt her husband reach her deepest layer already. Her head threw back with her chest rising up in an arch causing her breasts to heave salaciously in front of Ash's face. Her right leg shot up into the air as her left remained being held up by Ash's hand, twitching about as the man ground his pelvis into her pubic bone before fucking it.

His waist drew itself back then slammed forward into her sex, steadily in a gentle repetition making loud slapping noises of bodily flesh echo throughout the area. Serena's body undulated about underneath her husband's waist, feeling her sex collided with his groin over and over again as he gradually picked up the pace. She was feeling him spreading apart her folds in the most pervasive of manners, enjoying the sensation of his cock bottoming out of her with balls slapping gently into her ass from below.

She grunted and huffed over and over again in a steady pattern of receiving the soft thrusts of his hips slamming into hers. Ash then leaned over her body, placing his face directly above her own allowing for the two of them to lock lips in a sensually gentle fashion. Serena closed her eyes and mewled pleasantly into Ash's face, gently running her fingers through his hair while kept on thrusting into her waist in a soothingly warm and gentle fashion. His body drew back then pushed back in, over and over again in a diligent pace, She tasted herself on his lips then ran her tongue along his chin until he swallowed it into his mouth, taking her to a whole new level of intimacy not yet achieved until today.

Serena made out passionately with Ash for just a bit longer, feeling her sex squeezing gingerly around his length the more she got aroused by his cock churning her insides. Soon he started bucking into her body at an even faster rate, making her cervix kiss the head of his dick as he sundered into her womb like so. Ash drew himself back off of her face, allowing the dazed look on his wife's lips remain as she began rolling about along the carpet of grass underneath their bodies.

"Aaaaahhh....Assshhh! Mmhm..hmm...mhm....mhmm...haaaagghh!~" Serena cried out in ecstasy, feeling his dick plunging effortlessly into the most sensitive parts of her sex, churning he insides as they wrapped tightly around him during each thrust. Her buttocks quaked as he held her waist into his right hand, keeping her pinned firmly underneath his.

Serena's frame rutted underneath his pounding pelvis, feeling her folds gushing and squeezing every inch of his cock directly into her womb! Her buttocks jiggled and her legs shook from beyond the man's pelvis, twitching even more as she felt him hammering away into her folds like a jackhammer for nearly fifteen minutes until she came! She lunged her head back once again, pushed her chest high into the air making her tits jiggle as she came with a thunderous climax while remaining conjoined with Ash's meat. 

"Haaagghhh!~" She cried out in ecstasy, making her face appear more beautiful when her hair clung onto her sweaty-stained forehead. Her pussy quivered around his dick, tempting him to cum inside of her already, but he held out for he had wanted to go on as long as he could fucking his wife's gorgeous body all night long.

Once Serena came down from her high, she rested only for a brief moment until she felt her husband pulling her up onto his waist allowing for her legs to wrap tightly around his hips in a locked-ankle fashion. With a hard squeeze of her sex, she felt him burrowing into the back of her womb once again. She squeezed down on the bottom of her lip with her teeth, feeling herself writhing salaciously along Ash's hips in a provocative manner.

"Nngghhh! I'm...not finished yet, honey. I still have a lot of energy left in me." Ash challenged, feeling a fire light up in his eyes. He grabbed hold of Serena's buttocks squeezing her cheeks into his fingers as he began rutting voraciously into her waist once again, taking the blonde woman on a wild ride while seated on his hips like a wild party girl.

Serena threw her head back once again, writhing about atop of Ash's waist as she felt him hammering away into her womb vertically like it was a living jackhammer of phallic flesh. It felt beyond sensation to the girl, normally she wouldn't' get him alone often enough to pay this much attention to her body's needs, but today Ash was being more of an animal after being a Gentleman in the bedroom earlier. He nibbled on the crook fo her neck, making her howl loudly with euphoria and feeling her mind getting muddled in the haze of passionate sex.

Her cunt moistly coiled around his length as he pummeled into her like there was no tomorrow. she was bouncing up and down on his waist while keeping her legs tightly bounced behind his back like a Monkey-type pokemon. Her arms clung onto his back, embracing him with her putting her face side-by-side next to his head, squeezing him for dear life while he fucked her high into the night moon.

"Aaahh..ahh.ahh.ahh.ahha..hhaa..aaaahhhh!~ Aaaaasssh!~" She cried out in mind-blowing ecstasy as she feels her pussy wrapped tightly around his length, squeezing him in yet another climax already. This time around, however, she brought Ash with her, making him grab her waist fully and draw his pelvis back only to slam directly into her with a loud shuddering growl of ejaculation.

"Hnggghhh! Here it comes, Serena!" He announced keeping his face strained as he felt his balls throb before unloading a thick amount of highly virile sperm directly into Serena's depths! 

The Girl's eyes went wide in starstruck euphoria as she felt each thick blast of molten sperm come rushing into her depths, flooding it like crazy and filling it beyond the brim in nonstop orgasm.

"Nnnhhh! Aaahh! Aaannnghhh!" Serena cried out in ecstasy, feeling her insides squeeze tightly around Ash's length as he pumped into her body in a vivacious manner. His hips plunged effortlessly into her waist, over and over again, each time filling her with even more sperm that soon filled her womb to capacity and beyond!

*Spprtt...! Sprtt..spprtt..spprtt..sppprrttt!*

Her toes curled up and her legs tightened around his back while looking into his eyes in a loving manner, forever pledging her soul and body to him for as long as they lived. They met in the middle with a sweetly passionate kiss while Ash kept on filling her full of cum with his pelvis grinding against her mound slowly in a continuous rhythm.

"Mmhhmmm! Hhnnmmm....!~ *Muaahh..!* Ash...!" She breathed out once they broke apart from each other's lips. The flow of semen flooding Serena's body made its way into her uterus while some of it leaked out of her gaping cunt. No doubt she was pregnant now with his baby, or at the very least hoped she would be, she squeezed her cervix around his length to be sure while noticing that he was still as hard as a rock.

"You're still erect? Amazing, honey! Hehehehe!~" She giggled while nudging her forehead lightly into his face.

"Well, I've been very motivated lately by being with the first love of my life, I've got lots of energy inside me, maybe enough for another round?" He egged on making her look up into his dark orbs with a frisky grin of her own. 

"You're on, babe, take me from behind this time and do it against that tree over there. I've been having fantasies about that exact time and place the moment I ran into you again just after our reunion in Santalune City.~" She confessed, making him blush brightly as he nodded and let her down onto the ground, allowing her to go over to the tree she pointed at and placed her hands against the surface, wiggling her rear enticingly at her husband with a smile. "Come and catch me, Ash Ketchum.~"

With that, he dashed over to place himself behind her body, pushing her legs apart just a bit and sheathing the head of his length into her sopping folds right after. Serena bristled up in sensitivity as she felt more sensitive places getting touched by having Ash slide his dock into her from this angle and position. Her buttocks soon squeezed into his waist, taking him all the way to the hilt as he grabbed her ass next and started throwing himself into her waist from behind. Taking her in the most vivacious manner to date.

"Uuaaaggghhh! Aaaahh..aahhh..aaahh....aaaaahh! Assssh!~" She cried out in ecstasy while hanging her head downward and feeling her body beginning to rut back against his pelvis like so. Her buttocks quivered constantly as he began hammering away into her sex with newly reinvigorated lust.

Pat after pat of bodies meeting each other made its way throughout the forest like a sort of musical ambiance. Serena's moans soon drowned them all out as she was embracing a whole new level of ecstasy filling her body the longer Ash plowed into her from this position. She felt each ribbed inch of his mighty length saw into her from behind, churning her sensitive indies as he felt the tip of her cervix contracting the center of his length. He rubbed and rolled himself onto her body, making her sex start gushing even more with sensational arousal and quickly-rising euphoria.

Her mouth dropped open and remained agape as wordless moans escaped her lips, feeling herself succumb to the mind-blowing pleasure faster and faster while he pounded away into her snatch. Ash kept on rutting into Serena's pussy for an indeterminate amount of time, making her sway her pelvis and occasionally grind herself into his waist, shaking with an impending orgasm that son came out in the form of a loud. A few more pumps of his pelvis were all it took to bring Ash Ketchum to his final orgasm for the day!

Rapidly slamming his pelvis into Serena's ass from behind he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his dick one last time before finally cumming!

"Uuuggghhh!~ Here it comes, Serena! I love youuuu!~" He howled loudly as he felt the woman writhe uncontrollably in her own fit of orgasmic ecstasy.

"I love you too, honey! Forever and always! I love yoooou!~" She cried out and felt the familiar bloat of sperm come pumping into her waist, filling out her womb entirely to the point it looked like she had swallowed up an entire beach ball into her stomach!

*Spprttt..sprtt..spprtt..spprtt..spprtttt!*

"Aaaaahhhh!" Serena howled loudly as she felt the thick of his sperm come bloating into her stomach for a bit longer until they both finally stopped and felt spent. 

Ash succumbed to his fatigue a bit sooner and wound up pulling his wife with him onto the ground so that they cuddled nakedly together along the grassy surface with a smile. Looking up into the sky the man just noticed how light it was out, having lost track of time to the point the sun was rising on a newfound day. Serena giggled as she spoke up, cradling her husband's face into her right hand and turning it so that he faced her.

"Looks like it's officially your birthday, Happy Birthday, Ash. From all of us, your real 'Special' present should be arriving soon.~" She teased with a glowing smile on her face and brought up her lips to squeeze them into his mouth, kissing him happily as they shared in another embrace for a few more minutes until they got up.

"Heh, well, happy birthday to me indeed then, but how about we start heading back home before everyone in the town comes out and sees us naked?" He offered and Serena simply kept her clothes bundled up her hands, tossing him a coy wink and a smile before running off in the direction of their house without a care in the world.

"Cmon, Ash! Who cares if they see us, that just makes it more exciting! Hehehehe!~" She called out to him, giving him a reason to smile widely with excitement for he felt like he was eleven again and on his first Pokemon adventure.

"You're right about that, who cares? I've got a birthday surprise waiting for me back home." He said to himself, keeping his clothes bundled up underneath his right arm before rushing after his naked wife, streaking through the forest on their way back home.

They were both suddenly reminded of the time they raced together as children, both of them full of wonder and life as they returned to Professor Oak's summer camp together with smiles on their faces.

To be continued

End of Chapter

This has been for Alsmithee.

  
  
  


*****

  
  



End file.
